


Polowanie na zakochany październik

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Viktuuri potrzebuje więcej miłości, co ja tutaj robię?, i co ja robię tu, trzy latka już minęły, uuu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Seria publikowanych codziennie drabbli, tworzonych z okazji Inktobera (challengu dedykowanego rysownikom, ale czemu z niego nie skorzystać). Pojawi się dużo miłości, dużo Viktuuri i jeszcze więcej szalonej improwizacji. No bo czego właściwie chcieć więcej? ;)





	1. ring / obrączka

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć i czołem!
> 
> Zwariowałam, to pewne. Miałam ograniczać pisanie, ale nagle (czyt. dziś) mi się przypomniało, że przecież październik to miesiąc twórców i pewnej szczególnej akcji, przeprowadzanej już od wielu lat w licznych mediach społecznościowych. Słyszeliście może o Inktoberze? To taki specjalny, międzynarodowy challenge, w którym ludzie przez cały miesiąc mają codziennie rysować coś na zadane wcześniej hasła. Cel jest taki, żeby rozwinąć wyobraźnię, zachęcić do systematyczności i sprawić sobie masę radochy. Niestety, ponieważ rysować specjalnie nie umiem - czy może raczej w ogóle nie jest to moja forma przekazu - dlatego zdecydowałam się na taki szalony ruch i zamiast rysunków będę przez miesiąc publikować fanfik, na podobnej zasadzie jak działa "Archiwum", dość luźno osadzone w czasoprzestrzeni Dziabowersum. Co z tego wyniknie? Czas pokaże.
> 
> Poniżej macie hasła ustalone na cały miesiąc:  
https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDb4l2lU8AA0-1r.jpg
> 
> Właśnie według tego szablonu postaram się codziennie publikować jakiegoś krótkiego (albo niekoniecznie) drabbelka. Oczywiście ważna fraza-klucz - postaram się. Czasami nie będę miała dostępu do komputera, czasami będę zwyczajnie zajęta, czasami hasło sprawi mi niesamowitą trudność, dlatego może mi się nie udać trzymać tego postanowienia absolutnie cały miesiąc. Ale po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni czuję taki specyficzny rodzaj wewnętrznego podjarania, który sprawia, że mam ochotę pisać, a nie tylko "odwalać pańszczyznę". Jeśli czujecie się na siłach, Wy też dołączcie do akcji :)
> 
> A teraz - zapraszam do lektury i komentowania! :D

***

\- Yuuri! - Z łazienki dobiegło zawołanie tak pełne żałości i przerażenia, że Japończyk w jednej chwili porzucił przygotowywaną miskę z karmą dla Makkachina i w te pędy puścił się w głąb mieszkania, by zaraz dotrzeć do Viktora. Blady jak ściana, zupełnie osłupiały narzeczony pochylał się nad umywalką i wyglądał tak, jakby próbował zakląć rzeczywistość, aby ta cofnęła się chociaż o bezcenne pięć minut. - Yuuri, moja obrączka...!

\- Wpadła? - odgadł i czym prędzej podszedł do Rosjanina.

\- Zdjąłem ją tylko do kąpieli, a kiedy chciałem założyć z powrotem... nagle mi się wyślizgnęła... no i to sitko jakoś tak dziwnie się uniosło i...

\- Rozumiem. - Chociaż wydawało się, że krew odpłynęła również z japońskich policzków, to jednocześnie myśli oczyściły się ze zbędnych informacji, a zmysły jakby wyostrzyły. To nie był czas na panikę. Musieli działać. Yuuri sięgnął do kieszeni po swój telefon, sprawnym kliknięciem uruchomił latarkę i skierował światło w stronę odpływu umywalki. - Raczej nie masz na stanie żadnych kolczyków, co nie?

Viktor uniósł brwi, ale nie chciał dopytywać o szczegóły, tylko bezradnie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie szkodzi. Nawet nie miałem na to nadziei. W takim razie... - Japończyk zagryzł usta, obmyślając w głowie dalszy plan działania. - ...czy dasz radę znaleźć jakąś agrafkę? Albo chociaż cienką wsuwkę?

Tym razem odpowiedź była twierdząca, a Viktor wyskoczył z pomieszczenia i poleciał szukać potrzebnych akcesoriów. Yuuri za to zakończył ekspertyzę odpływu i zaczął rozglądać się po łazience, starając się znaleźć inne, nie do końca konwencjonalne narzędzia. Zaraz sięgnął w stronę półki, gdzie znajdował się kubek ze szczoteczkami do zębów, i wyciągnął stamtąd opakowanie nici dentystycznej. Okej. Chyba był już prawie gotowy.

\- Mam! - Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy w progu łazienki ponownie zjawił się Viktor, unosząc z dumą zaciśniętą dłoń. - Mam trzy agrafki!

\- Super. O, ta powinna się świetnie nadać. - Yuuri przejął najmniejszą z agrafek, rozpiął ją i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami przywiązał nić dentystyczną do większego z końców zapinki. - A teraz weź telefon i poświeć mi tutaj przez chwilę...

Japończyk z opanowaniem godnym zawodowego szambonurka zapuścił prymitywną wędkę do odpływu i manewrował nią przez kilkanaście dobrych sekund, aż wreszcie łyżwiarz zdecydował się wypuścić wstrzymywane do tej pory powietrze i wyciągnął nić, na krańcu której dyndała teraz lekko ubrudzona, ale wciąż błyszcząca jak szalona obrączka.

\- Yuuri! - Viktor nie wiedział, co miał zrobić z rękami (chyba bał się, że gdyby rzucił się na narzeczonego, to mógłby ponownie zrzucić biżuterię do kanalizacji), dlatego uniósł je do twarzy i przycisnął do policzków, kompletnie oszołomiony sprawnie przeprowadzoną akcją ratunkową. - Yuuri...! Jesteś... niesamowity...!

\- E tam. To tylko zwykła fizyka i może odrobina szczęścia. Dobrze, że po całym dniu poza domem nie korzystaliśmy jeszcze z umywalki i że rury były suche - odparł ze stoickim spokojem, ale kiedy wreszcie odłożył wędkę i spojrzał wprost na Viktora, zrozumiał, jak wielki ciężar spadł właśnie z ramion Rosjanina. - Nie martw się. Nawet gdybym nie dał rady jej wyłowić, to obrączka i tak zatrzymałaby się w kolanku. Wystarczyłoby je odkręcić. W akademiku koleżanki często miewały takie problemy z biżuterią, dlatego mam w tym wprawę.

\- Yuuri... - Mimo to Viktor wciąż wydawał się szczerze urzeczony poziomem zaprezentowanego profesjonalizmu. - No i co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

\- Szczerze? - Wtedy Yuuri uśmiechnął się, ujął prawą dłoń narzeczonego i wsunął złoty krążek z powrotem na należne mu miejsce. - Po prostu nie miałbyś obrączki do wyławiania.

\- O nie. Nie zgadzam się. To ja już wolę regularnie wpadać w tarapaty... i mieć cudownego specjalistę, który będzie mnie z nich ratować - uznał jednak Viktor, w podzięce przytulając do piersi swoje dwa najcenniejsze skarby: ten złoty i ten absolutnie najukochańszy.


	2. mindless / bezmyślny

***

\- Vitya! Czy ty jesteś bezmyślny tak zupełnie sam z siebie, czy jednak ci za to płacą?! - huknął nerwowo Yakov i oparł się rękami o bandę, wyciągając się ponad nią. Istniała przez to całkiem realna obawa, że przysadzisty trener zaraz przewinie się przez niską ściankę i wyląduje szczupakiem wprost na lodowisku. - Co to niby miała być za kombinacja, co?!

\- To? - Powoli szusujący Viktor zatrzymał się nieopodal szkoleniowca i odruchowo obejrzał się przez ramię, żeby spojrzeć na fragment tafli, gdzie dopiero co z trudem ustał ostatni, niezobowiązujący, wykonywany tak w ramach eksperymentu skok. - Poczwórny toe z potrójnym toe i potrójnym-

\- Wiem! Nie musisz mi odpowiadać! Jeszcze mam sprawne oczy i nawet umiem z nich korzystać! - Feltsman ponownie uniósł głos, powołując się na prawo do korzystania z pytań retorycznych oraz sięgania po frazy opieprzopodobne. - No co za skaranie boskie z tym gałganem nieuczesanym...! Loopa dorzucać! Też mi coś! To chyba nawet ślepy by zauważył, że ten był kompletnie niedorotowany i jeszcze zakończony praktycznie w miejscu! Nad lutzem byś lepiej popracował, a nie... zajmujesz się idiotyzmami! Katsukiego też chcesz takich dziwactw uczyć? Żebyś skręcił sobie kark czy ki pierun?

\- Yakov, no co ty. Przecież Yuuri na pewno by sobie nie zawracał głowy żadnym poczwórnym toeloopem - uspokoił jednak, a zamiast się zniechęcić, Viktor zaśmiał się radośnie i na cały głos. - Od razu wstawiłby tam poczwórnego flipa!

\- Banda gamoni... Już ty nie bądź taki pewny siebie! I pamiętaj! Kiedy pierwszy raz zaczynano skakać poczwórnego toeloopa, ty w tym czasie mogłeś co najwyżej pampersem po podłodze jeździć! - wytknął sarkastycznie Yakov, zbliżając się do granicy, za którą znajdował się już tylko starocerkiewny i ciężka łacina podwórkowa. - Nie będzie mnie, pędrak, uczyć, co za trójkombinacje do programu należy wstawiać... przy jego wzroście... i jeszcze w tym wieku... no co za gadzina...

Feltsman prychnął po raz ostatni i wycofał się z hali, dla własnego zdrowia oraz bezpieczeństwa innych, ćwiczących w Sportowym Klubie łyżwiarzy decydując się pójść na obiad zamiast próbować przemówić do rozumu niepokornemu podopiecznemu. Skoro chciał się zabijać, to bez jego udziału. Na jego miejscu pojawiła się za to Mila, która zbliżyła się do bandy i skinęła na Viktora, prosząc go o podjechanie.

\- Oho. Najszczersze wyrazy współczucia. Chyba właśnie przekłułeś balonik z miesięcznym limitem wkurzenia Yakova - stwierdziła, przy okazji rzucając koledze bidon z izotonikiem. - A to prezent od twojego chłopaka. Musiał przed chwilą iść na zajęcia baletu, ale poprosił, żebym przekazała ci picie.

\- Dzięki. - Viktor wziął butelkę i zaczerpnął z niej kilka głębokich łyków, mogąc wreszcie odsapnąć po wymagającym treningu oraz osładzającej go tyradzie. - A nie wiesz może, czy Yuuri widział moją ostatnią kombinację?

\- Wybacz. W tamtym momencie siedziałam na trybunach całkiem sama. - Mila nie dała się jednak tak łatwo zbić z tropu, bo zmrużyła oczy i wbiła przenikliwe spojrzenie w Viktora. - A co? Zamierzasz pokonać tym Yuuriego czy może jednak mu zaimponować?

\- Co zamierzam? - powtórzył Rosjanin, zamyślając się na dłuższą chwilę. Właściwie to zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale gdyby miał już się do czegoś przyznać, to chyba... właściwie... - _Why not both?_ \- odpowiedział niejednoznacznie, ale za to z szerokim, dumnym uśmiechem.


	3. bait / wabik

***

Viktor wrócił do mieszkania ze śpiewnym "Yuuri, już jestem!" na ustach, ale mimo dość późnej, popołudniowej pory odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Hmm... ciekawe... Chociaż Makkachin całkiem raźno posapywał na posłaniu, a z kuchni dolatywał odległy aromat odgrzewanego jakiś czas temu obiadu, po japońskim narzeczonym nie było ani śladu. Tego się w sumie nie spodziewał...

Rosjanin zzuł z nóg adidasy i właśnie zaczął rozpinać bluzę z zamiarem przewieszenia jej przez oparcie kanapy, kiedy zatrzymał się i uniósł cienkie brwi. Zauważył leżące tuż obok mebla skarpetki. Długie skarpetki. Ciemnoniebieskie skarpetki... Niezbity dowód na to, że chodziło tu o własność Yuuriego, jednak on sam wciąż pozostawał zupełnie nieuchwytny. No nic. Viktor pochylił się, zbierając skarpetki z podłogi i już miał się wyprostować, kiedy na linii jego wzroku pojawił się nowy, nie mniej zaskakujący element ubioru - koszulka z rysunkiem onigiri, która leżała sobie dwa metry dalej, praktycznie za drugim krańcem kanapy. Jasne, jeśli chodziło o skarpetki, to Yuuri mógł je po prostu zgubić albo zdjął je ze względu na nieszczególnie przyjemny zapach (zwłaszcza po treningu) i tak przy okazji zapomniał zanieść je do kosza. Ale koszulka? Dziwne. Bardzo, bardzo dziwne. To już nie wyglądało tak, jakby to była tylko sprawka zwykłego zbiegu okoliczności. Jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę ich kolejność, a potem uważnie prześledziło się linię, która łączyła obie części garderoby, to...

Bingo. Na rogu łączącym salon z korytarzem rosyjski łyżwiarz znalazł porzucone spodnie, ułożone w taki sposób, jakby ich właściciel pozwolił im zupełnie swobodnie spaść z nóg, a następnie ten sam ktoś zrobił krok do przodu, by łagodnie się z nich uwolnić. To znów uruchomiło tę niewybredną część wyobraźni Viktora, która sprawiła, że mężczyzna jeszcze szybciej ruszył w dalszą drogę, jakby licząc na odnalezienie ostatniego elementu tajemniczej układanki.

I był tam, jak jakieś zwieńczenie ścieżki okruchów pozostawionej przez bajkowego Jasia - na klamce drzwi prowadzących do łazienki wisiały seksowne, czarne bokserki. Nie mogły się tam znaleźć przypadkiem. Zostały zawieszone najzupełniej celowo, a ktokolwiek stał za tym przedsięwzięciem - bo stać mógł tylko jeden człowiek - najpewniej chciał mu w ten sposób wyszeptać zmysłowe "chodź do mnie".

Viktor czym prędzej ściągnął bieliznę z klamki, dołączył ją do przewieszonej przez przedramię kolekcji zebranych ubrań, odetchnął głęboko, otwierając wrota łazienki i...!

Chociaż mógł rozglądać się do woli, w środku nie znalazł nawet żywej duszy. Nic. Nikogo. Ani przy umywalce, ani w wannie, ani pod prysznicem... Jedynie na pralce ktoś postawił zwykle nieobecną tam miskę wypełnioną po brzegi kopczykiem ciuchów, na szczycie której niczym wisienkę na torcie umieszczono małą, białą, zapisaną kartkę. Viktor przestąpił przez próg i powoli się do niej zbliżył, a kiedy wreszcie stanął przy urządzeniu i nachylił się nad czekającą na niego wiadomością, zrozumiał, że jej treści powinien odgadnąć już w chwili, gdy zobaczył całkowicie pustą łazienkę.

_Vitya,_

_Skoro zechciałeś dotrzeć aż tutaj, licząc na jakiś darmowy fanserwis, to bądź tak miły i chociaż raz zajmij się za mnie praniem._

_Twój oddany - robieniu zakupów - Yuuri._

A może powinien się tego domyślić już w momencie, gdy zakochał się w jego nieprzewidywalności...


	4. freeze / zamarzać

***

Phichit odruchowo przeliczył w pamięci czas, jaki miał panować obecnie w Petersburgu - w Bangkoku było nieco przed dwunastą w niedzielę, co znaczyło, że u Yuuriego wciąż nie wybiła jeszcze ósma - i zmrużył oczy, medytując nad trzymanym w garści telefonem. Dzwonić czy nie dzwonić? Oto jest pytanie... Co prawda Yuuri wspominał mu ostatnio na czacie, że najbliższy weekend mieli zupełnie wolny, więc pewnie spędzali go w domowym zaciszu, ale chyba nie zamierzał przespać go do reszty, mając na podorędziu tak seksowne ciasteczko jak Viktor?

Uch, no trudno! Po chwili wahania palec opadł w dół niczym pikujący orzeł i dotknął zielonej ikonki. Chyba zasłużył sobie na ten jeden ustawowy poranek w miesiącu, co nie?

\- Phichit? - rozległo się w głośniku po czterech taktach plumkającej melodyjki, kiedy jego ulubiona, słodka, japońska landrynka wreszcie odebrała na komórce wideokonferencję.

\- Hej, Yuuri! - przywitał się wesoło i ruszył z kopyta do meritum, nie chcąc męczyć przyjaciela dłużej niż było to konieczne. Mimo wszystko wciąż doskonale pamiętał, co za Mr Hyde potrafił się w nim obudzić, gdy poranny alarm zabrzęczał o niekoniecznie właściwej porze. Po jednym takim spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z rzuconą na oślep poduszką wciąż miał mentalne limo. - Słuchaj, jest taka sprawa. Czy masz może na swoim laptopie nasze stare zdjęcia z wypadu do kręgielni? Te z drugiego roku? Bo Andrew mnie prosił, żebym mu je wysłał najpóźniej do wieczora, a ja akurat muszę...

Phichit zdołał z siebie wystrzelić praktycznie cały skondensowany wywód, kiedy zorientował się, że nie wszystko z widocznym na małym ekranie smartfona Yuurim było zupełnie w porządku. Z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu Japończyk miał dziwnie błyszczące oczy, mocno zaczerwienione policzki, roztrzepane na wszystkie strony świata włosy, oddychał ciężej niż normalnie i był szczelnie owinięty białą pościelą, zupełnie jakby wstydził się tego, jakie ślady dewastacji mogły się pod nią kryć.

O. Oho. Ohoho.

Muohhohohohoho...

\- Wybacz. Chyba zadzwoniłem nie w porę - przyznał się do błędu (jak chyba nigdy wcześniej!), domniemując, że mógł niechcący przerwać narzeczonym namiętną sesję porannego pilatesu... czy jak to tam się teraz nazywało. - Gdybym wiedział, że dzieją się u was takie rzeczy, to kwadrans wcześniej wysłałbym ci gołębia z anonsem, że nadchodzę.

\- G-gołębia? - nie zrozumiał Yuuri, po czym zamrugał bezradnie i pociągnął nosem. - Że co...?

\- No o to-to-to-to. - Na twarzy Phichita pojawił się uśmieszek zarezerwowany na ten szczególny typ insynuacji, który już od czterech lat przyświecał wszelkim sugestiom okołoviktorowym. Poza tym było, nie było, miało się te dwadzieścia lat i wiedziało się, co te wiewiórki robiły po godzinach z orzechami albo na co tym królikom było tyle marchewek. - Pogratulować ogiera. Widać, że jest narowisty i że trzeba się nieźle napracować przy jego ujeżdżaniu, ale zaręczam, że po właściwym treningu na pewno uda ci się go-

\- Phichit... nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym poczuć się zawstydzony tym, że masz rację... - jęknął Yuuri, a potem wskazał gdzieś za siebie i zadzwonił sugestywnie zębami, uświadamiając przyjacielowi, że powód jego stanu był jednak skrajnie nieerotyczny - ale prawda jest taka, że zaraz zamarznę w tej naszej stajni, bo wysiadły nam kaloryfery!


	5. build / budować

***

U drzwi sali baletowej na pierwszym piętrze Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów rozległo się delikatne, nienapraszające się pukanie, jednak kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach oczekiwania na zaproszenie wciąż nie rozległa się żadna odpowiedź, klamka ugięła się, a w progu pojawił się mężczyzna o błękitnych oczach i włosach jasnych jak babie lato. Viktor. Chociaż wedle planu miał obecnie trenować na siłowni, to z jakiegoś względu porzucił ćwiczenia na bieżni i przyszedł tutaj, do samotnie siedzącego w kącie pokoju Yuuriego.

\- Hej - przywitał się ostrożnie, porzucając swój typowy, entuzjastyczny ton. - Yurio mi powiedział, że cię tu znajdę.

"Yurio przyszedł na ciebie naskarżyć" przetłumaczył jednak mózg Japończyka, dlatego łyżwiarz skulił się, starając się zajmować jak najmniej przestrzeni.

Nie zniechęciło to jednak Rosjanina, a nawet więcej - rozbrzmiało łagodne kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi, a potem powolne, rozważnie stawiane kroki, tak miękkie i równe, że mogły należeć tylko do kogoś, kto poświęcił dla tańca całe swoje życie. Chwilę później Viktor zatrzymał się tuż przed uparcie milczącym ukochanym i kucnął, chcąc zrównać się z nim wzrokiem, mimo że ten uniemożliwiał to opuszczoną o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni głową.

\- Yuuri, posłuchaj - zaczął cicho i z czułością, jednocześnie sięgając do jednej ze stóp podopiecznego, by zdjąć z niej zawiązaną na ścisk jazzówkę. Stopniowo rozplątywał jasne sznurowadło, ani na chwilę nie przestając mówić. - Wiem, że jesteś silny, zdeterminowany i że chciałbyś wziąć na swoje barki jak najwięcej ciężaru, żeby tylko nie sprawiać mi żadnych nadprogramowych problemów. Doceniam to, naprawdę. Jestem ogromnie wdzięczny, że po raz pierwszy ktoś nie piętrzy przede mną kolejnych przeszkód, a ze wszystkich sił próbuje mi ułatwić życie - podziękował, sięgając do drugiego buta. Yuuri wbił paznokcie w przedramię, starając się trzymać głos na uwięzi. - Ale bycie w związku to coś więcej niż tylko dzielenie się radościami i sukcesami. To coś, co sprawia, że możesz na kimś polegać. Że kiedy sytuacja cię przerasta, choćby i tylko na krótką chwilkę, to potrafisz przyjąć do wiadomości, że masz swoje ograniczenia, więc wyciągasz dłoń i pozwalasz zaoferować sobie oparcie. I dlatego zależy mi na tym, żebyś częściej przyjmował moją pomoc - zdradził Viktor, unosząc oczy. - Właśnie coś takiego chciałbym z tobą zbudować. Relację, która będzie pełna zaufania, miłości i akceptacji, a potem, kiedy staniemy się już za starzy i połamani, żeby tułać się po świecie na różne zawody... chciałbym zbudować nasz wspólny dom.

Choć Yuuri próbował z całych sił pozostać obojętnym na te wszystkie piękne słowa, to jednak nie był w stanie całkowicie powstrzymać serca, które zabiło mocniej i prawie że rozpaczliwie.

\- To jak? Powiesz mi? - Nikiforov odłożył na bok przetarte do niemożliwości jazzówki i sięgnął do lewej, opuchniętej stopy Katsukiego. - Boli cię kostka?

Yuuri skinął głową, a potem pozwolił łzom płynąć i kapać na ręce obejmującego go Viktora.

\- Boli...


	6. husky / husky

***

Dwaj ślęczący nad komórką Rosjanie - wyglądający niczym ustawione obok siebie matrioszki: większa ze srebrzystymi włosami i mniejsza z blond kucykiem - w tym samym momencie przechylili głowy na lewą stronę i synchronicznie zmarszczyli brwi, szukając odpowiednich słów, aby opisać oglądane na profilu Seung-gila zdjęcie. Koreański łyżwiarz pozował bowiem razem z rosłym, pięknie umaszczonym psem, którego miana ani rasy kompletnie nie byli w stanie odgadnąć, choć ogromnie zabijało im to ćwieka.

\- Mnie to wygląda po prostu na dużego shibę. Jak mieszkałem w Hasetsu, to nie raz widziałem takie na spacerach z Makkachinem - zawyrokował wreszcie Nikiforov i uniósł palec do ust, chcąc podświadomie zadziałać na młodszego kolegę swoim autorytetem dorosłego. - No i jestem psiarzem, więc takie rzeczy potrafię wyczuć na kilometr.

\- Pierdzielenie. Jak na mój gust to to jest najnormalniejszy w świecie husky - rzucił Plisetsky i wskazał na pysk zwierzęcia, święcie przekonany o wyższości swojej racji. - No bo weź spójrz na ten łeb. Tylko one mają taką czarno-białą sierść i zakola nad oczami.

\- Yurio, przecież to tylko filtr z Instagrama. Równie dobrze może być zielony w różowe łaty. A zakola to ma Ciao Ciao, a nie pies - odparł jednak niewzruszony Viktor. - Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to mogę się założyć, że to shiba.

\- Nie ma po co. Przecież od razu wiadomo, że to husky.

\- A wcale że nie, bo shiba.

\- Chyba śnisz. Husky.

\- Shiba!

\- Husky!

\- Shiba...!

\- Husky...!

Przechodzący obok ławki na trybunach Yuuri spojrzał ze współczuciem na piorunujących się spojrzeniami Viktora i Yurio, którzy już od dłuższej chwili przestali się przerzucać nazwami ras, a próbowali je sobie wcisnąć do głów telepatycznie, a potem zerknął na wzbudzające niezdrowe emocje zdjęcie.

\- A. To o to wam chodziło - zrozumiał Japończyk, a potem machnął z lekkością ręką i odszedł w stronę wejścia na lodowisko, rzucając swobodnie w przestrzeń: - Seung-gil pisał kiedyś, że jego pies jest z rasy jindo.

Rosjanie spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem, milcząc długo i cokolwiek wymownie, aż wreszcie Yurio założył ręce na piersi i sapnął niepocieszony.

\- No, przecież o tym właśnie mówiłem - mruknął twardo, do samego końca unikając spojrzenia Viktora. - Czyli bardzo bliski kuzyn husky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Husky, shiba i jindo należą do tego samego typu psów określanej mianem szpiców ;)


	7. enchanted / zaczarowany

***

Pora była tak nieludzko wczesna, że jedyne, na co każdy statystyczny człowiek miałby ochotę, to zwiesić głowę i iść przed siebie z zapałem godnym puszczonego na autopilocie zombie… a jednak Yuuri potrzebował zaledwie jednego rzutu oka na chodnik, żeby przetrzeć zaspane powieki, poderwać głowę w kierunku nieba i zastygnąć w sposób absolutnie całkowity, widząc pierwszy padający tej zimy śnieg, tańczący na tle żarzących się latarni. Właściwie to ledwie co prószyło, a ziemia pokryła się tak cieniutką warstewką puchu, że wystarczył krok, aby szarość brukowej kostki zatriumfowała nad dziewiczą bielą. Rzecz w tym, że z powodu wczesnej godziny na ulicach praktycznie nie było ludzi, a skoro nie było ludzi i nie było komu deptać tego cichego, jakby zatopionego w szklanej kuli Petersburga…

Yuuri zatrzymał się i powoli uniósł ręce, starając się pochwycić śnieżne konfetti, zanim to nie wpasowało się w krajobraz świata niczym drobne, półprzeźroczyste puzzle. Oczy japońskiego łyżwiarza zalśniły nowym, niemożliwym do uzyskania za pomocą kawy blaskiem, natomiast na ustach zaczął czaić się cień szczerego, jakby dziecięcego uśmiechu. Gdyby jednak Viktor miał zadecydować, co wydawało mu się w tym wszystkim piękniejsze i znacznie bardziej ujmujące - spokojnie padający, niczym niezmącony śnieg czy jednak ukochany mężczyzna, na którego czarnej czuprynie perliły się mikroskopijne gwiazdy rozpuszczonych drobinek - miałby naprawdę ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. I może na tym polegał właśnie cały trik. Że to nie chodziło o żadne “albo-albo”, ale o pełne, malownicze “oraz”.

\- Tylko uważaj, żeby żaden okruch nie wpadł ci do oka, bo jeszcze dasz się zaczarować jak ten chłopiec z baśni o Królowej Śniegu - przestrzegł ze śmiechem Viktor, zatapiając się w marzeniach o kilkuletnim Yuurim, którego jedna taka młoda władczyni z pewnością by chętnie sobie uprowadziła: ta o długich, srebrzystych włosach, niepoprawnym uśmiechu w kształcie serca i łyżwach ozdobionych złotymi płozami.

\- Spokojnie - odparł jednak Japończyk, mimowolnie opuszczając ręce, by skierować spojrzenie na zbliżającego się do niego narzeczonego. - To akurat niemożliwe.

\- O? A skąd w tobie tyle pewności? - podchwycił Viktor, a wtedy Yuuri puścił oko i wymownie dotknął palcem czubek nosa Viktora, jakby sam właśnie chciał rzucić jakiś niewerbalny urok.

\- Bo od trzynastu lat jestem pod wpływem zupełnie innej, niezwyciężonej magii.


	8. frail / wątły

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla Kari - jestem tu i chcę, żebyś też tu była

***

Viktor, Yuuri i Otabek zatrzymali się przy olbrzymim, przyciszonym do nieprzeszkadzającego minimum telewizorze w sali do rozgrzewki i ze skupieniem przyglądali się temu, co działo się obecnie na głównym lodowisku fińskiej Hartwall Areny - jak rzeczywistość stopniowo zaczęła przypominać swego rodzaju baśń, a stojący na tafli nastolatek zmienił się w niewinną wróżkę, która po raz ostatni w tym sezonie zamierzała wykonać zwiewne _Agape_. Kazach mimowolnie zacisnął kciuki w zwiniętych w pięści dłoniach, kompletnie oniemiały, bo właśnie był świadkiem czegoś naprawdę niesamowitego. Gdy większość ludzi po raz pierwszy stykała się z Jurijem, szczególnie tym poza taflą lodowiska, uważała go po prostu za wątłego chłopaka o subtelnej, prawie że dziewczęcej sylwetce i delikatnej niczym kwiat lilii urodzie. Tymczasem za fasadą pozornie kruchego ciała kryła się dusza najprawdziwszego wojownika i sportowca światowej klasy. Kogoś, u kogo pod bladą skórą skrywały się zaprawione w bojach mięśnie oraz utkane ze stali nerwy; kto ani przez chwilę nie bał się sięgać po to, co mu się należało. Nikt tak jak on nie potrafił poruszać się z gracją, w której jednocześnie nie było ani krztyny zawahania czy przypadkowości. Nikt tak jak on nie prezentował skoków z taką lekkością, jakby u jego ramion na krótką, magiczną chwilę wyrastały skrzydła. To, że był w stanie zrobić Biellmann albo że w trakcie sekwencji kroków na jego twarzy rysowała się cała gama subtelnych uczuć, od miłości i oddania po całkiem przecież trywialną wdzięczność, nie znaczyło wcale, że nic go to nie kosztowało. Aby być w stanie wykonać tak wiele tak pełnych wdzięku ruchów, musiał je doprowadzić do absolutnej perfekcji przez wiele miesięcy ciężkich ćwiczeń. I to właśnie dlatego ten widok aż tak bardzo zapierał dech w piersiach - bo każdy podświadomie czuł, jak niesamowitym człowiekiem był Jurij Plisetsky.

Rosyjski łyżwiarz uniósł dłonie w charakterystycznym geście kończącej występ modlitwy, a zewsząd rozległy się owacje tak głośne, że Altin nie usłyszał nawet, że znajdujący się obok niego łyżwiarze również zaczęli bić gorące brawa. Wystarczyła zaledwie ta jedna iskra o włosach w kolorze szczerego złota, to jedno spojrzenie i gładki ukłon, żeby wzbudzić ogromny pożar wśród siedzącej... nie, już stojącej na trybunach widowni. Kazach uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dołączył do oklaskiwania kierującego się w stronę _kiss and cry_ przyjaciela.

Jurij w żadnym wypadku nie był wątły. Był dokładnie taki, jakim Otabek go podziwiał.


	9. swing / kołysanie

***

To była piękna, rześka, całkowicie wolna sobota, a z włączonego na komórce radia sączyła się powoli łagodna, jazzowa muzyka, która żyła sobie w tle i urozmaicała przebranemu w fartuszek Yuuriemu domowe porządki. Obecnie toczył on bitwę z wszędobylskim kurzem, dlatego raźno poruszał trzymaną w garści ścierką, najpierw ścierając zbędną szarość z pokaźnego, plazmowego telewizora, a następnie ze znajdującej się tuż poniżej szafki. W duchu obiecywał sobie jednak, że kiedy już zdoła ogarnąć salon i umieści wisienkę na torcie w postaci odkurzenia wszystkich podłóg, to w nagrodę zarekwiruje całą kanapę i obuduje się ze wszystkich stron poduszkami, żeby byczyć się na niej przez kolejne trzy godziny. Tak. Taki właśnie miał plan. Mało ambitny, mało pomysłowy, kompletnie nieoryginalny... ale za to jego własny i przez to najlepszy.

Tymczasem kolejna (może czwarta? może piąta?) z radiowych aranżacji dobiegła końca, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się inna, skoczna i przyjemna, do której po kilku taktach wirtuozyjnego wstępu dołączył niewinny, dziewczęcy głosik, śpiewający znany niegdyś przebój.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_   
_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_   
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_   
_These are a few of my favorite things._

O, _My favourite things_. Oryginał sięgał chyba jakoś lat sześćdziesiątych, prawda? Naprawdę świetny kawałek, chociaż... chociaż jeśli miał być szczery, to osobiście wolał tę wersję ze słowami, bo za każdym razem prowokowała go do zadania jednego pytania - gdyby to chodziło o niego, to jakie ulubione rzeczy by wymienił? Yuuri ściągnął usta w pełen namysłu dzióbek i schylił się nad stolikiem kawowym, mimowolnie kołysząc biodrami do taktu muzyki. W jego obecnym stanie z pewnością dołączyłby do tej listy domowego, robionego przez mamę katsudona, dźwięk łyżew, gdy z powodzeniem lądował poczwórnego filpa, letnie wieczory spędzane na spacerach z Makkachinem... ciepło współdzielonego w Yu-topii kotatsu... i może zapach znajomego, cytrynowego szamponu, najlepiej w połączeniu z czyimiś włosami...

_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_   
_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_   
_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_   
_These are a few of my favorite things._

\- O. No proszę. Nie spodziewałem się, że w naszym domu odbywa się jakiś dancing. Gdybym wiedział, to z pewnością wróciłbym znacznie wcześniej - usłyszał za sobą zaintrygowany głos, a gdy Yuuri się obejrzał, zauważył uśmiechającego się Viktora, który zdołał właśnie odłożyć na blat kupione pieczywo i zaczął się zbliżać do przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku narzeczonego. - W takim razie czy mógłbym być na tyle śmiały, żeby porwać pana do krótkiego tańca?

Ale zamiast czekać na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, Rosjanin od razu ujął Japończyka pod ramiona i zawirował razem z nim w płynnym piruecie, kierując się na sam środek salonowego "parkietu". Jak się jednak zaraz okazało, nie chodziło mu wcale o żaden konkretny taniec. Viktor po prostu łagodnie bujał się na boki i od czasu do czasu okręcał ukochanego wokół jego własnej osi, bawiąc się na podobieństwo sędziwych par drepczących na potańcówce w nadmorskim sanatorium. Yuuri z początku nie wiedział, jak miał na to wszystko zareagować i czy nie powinien podnieść larum, że on tu teraz miał randkę z roztoczami, więc chciał się na tym skupić, ale gdy zorientował się, jak głupio razem wyglądali - jeden w kremowym swetrze z azteckim wzorkiem zdobiącym pierś, a drugi w niebieskim fartuchu i z kraciastą ścierką wciąż trzymaną w dłoni - zaśmiał się z rozczuleniem i ostatecznie przytulił się skronią do ramienia narzeczonego.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_   
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_   
_Silver-white winters that melt into springs_   
_These are a few of my favorite things._

Za to w duchu musiał przyznać, że do jego ulubionych rzeczy właśnie dołączyła jeszcze jedna - spędzanie wolnego czasu w domowym zaciszu i kołysanie się razem z Viktorem w takt spokojnej, jazzowej muzyki.


	10. pattern / wzór

***

Znaczna część gatunku zwanego mężczyznami miała to do siebie, że zakupy w sklepach odzieżowych załatwiała w jeden, zunifikowany sposób, znany szerzej jako "4W" - czyli "wejść, wziąć, wcisnąć kasjerce pieniądze i wyjść". Tyle. Nic ponadto. Bez zbędnej kurtuazji, bez nadprogramowego sentymentu czy wpatrywania się w metki, by zorientować się, czy podana tam zawartość bawełny już zapewniała skórze dobre oddychanie, czy może jeszcze nie. Niezależnie od tego, czy chodziło o paczkę skarpetek, o proste dżinsy czy też o wyjściową koszulę. Sam konkret. Zresztą, od większego rozczulania się mieli akurat sklepy sportowe, motoryzacyjne i te z elektroniką, więc było całkowicie oczywistym, że ktoś musiał stracić, żeby zyskać mógł ktoś.

Sytuacja komplikowała się w przypadku, gdy na takie zakupy udawali się dwaj łyżwiarze figurowi, z czego jeden może nawet i pasował do ogólnie przyjętego standardu, ale za to drugi nadrabiał z nawiązką wszystkie braki w garderobianym obyciu.

\- Yuuri? - Przeglądający wieszaki Viktor zauważył kątem oka, że narzeczony ujął w garść jakąś leżącą na stołach z promocjami rzecz i wydał z siebie krótki, zadowolony, pełen aprobaty pomruk. - No chyba nie chcesz kupić tego swetra?

\- Czemu? - zdziwił się Japończyk, zerkając znad okularów na Rosjanina. - Przecież jest całkiem ładny.

\- Ale jest też W PASKI - zaznaczył takim tonem, jakby miał na myśli "ale jest też do niego przyczepiona cała paczka odpalonego dynamitu".

\- Właśnie dlatego wydał mi się ładny - skonkludował Yuuri i uniósł kremowy sweter na wysokość oczu, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. - Niby jest zupełnie prosty, ale przez ten wzór na piersi wydaje się jakiś taki bardziej elegancki. Pasowałby nawet do ciemnej marynarki.

\- Mój drogi, kiedy ja wcale nie zamierzam negować gustowności tego swetra i z całą pewnością nie chcę niczego ujmować ludziom, którzy zdecydowali się go wykonać, ale pragnę też zauważyć, że w domu masz już takich całe jedenaście. - Viktor wydawał się nieubłagany. Przecież przyszli tu tylko po krawat na październikową konferencję japońskiej kadry, a Yuuri jak zwykle zachowywał się tak, jakby podświadomie szykował się na zmasowany atak zimy stulecia! - Czy ty w poprzednim życiu nie byłeś aby jakąś zebrą?

\- Tam zaraz zebrą... no bo może faktycznie mam już takich parę... ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie różnią się od siebie grubością pasków... - mruknął i z wyraźną niechęcią odłożył sweter na stół, jednak już po kilku sekundach mimowolnego przeczesywania sklepu wzrokiem Yuuri zauważył nową, nie mniej intrygującą rzecz. - O, spójrz! W tamtym kącie z prawej! Na dziale młodzieżowym mają wystawione koszulki w lamparcie cętki! Może weźmiemy jedną dla Yurio tak w ramach pamiątki z podróży do Japonii, co?

Rosjanin westchnął ciężko, uniósł dłoń i ukrył za nią oczy. I tak wobec wszystkich zgromadzonych na zakupach dowodów Viktor musiał przyznać, że Yuuri faktycznie mógł uchodzić za prawdziwy wzór pewnych cnót - szkoda tylko, że chodziło o posiadanie stabilnego, niezmiennego, odpornego na wzornicze eksperymenty gustu.


	11. snow / śnieg

***

Pędzące z zawrotną prędkością pięciu kilometrów na godzinę zamboni kończyło właśnie swój niesamowity rajd po tafli lodowiska w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów i kierowało się do jednej z dwóch otwartych furtek, wydając z siebie głośne pikanie niczym wielka, biała, ujeżdżana przez człowieka mikrofalówka. Stojący tuż obok bramy Viktor i Yuuri przyglądali się tej rewii w dość bezrefleksyjny sposób, skupiając się bardziej na rozmowie o planach na nadchodzący wieczór niż na poczynaniach pojazdu jako takiego. Było nie było, urocze zamboni już od wielu lat stanowiło stały element łyżwiarskiego krajobrazu, dlatego obecność wyrównującej lód maszyny nie wydawała się dla nich żadną większą rozrywką, a była raczej znakiem, że już za chwilę poryte przez ostrza płóz lodowisko znów nabierze upragnionej gładkości, dzięki czemu będą mogli wrócić do kręcenia spinów i dopracowywania poczwórnych skoków.

Tymczasem zamboni właśnie dotarło do końca kursu i przechyliło się na podobieństwo wywrotki z piaskiem, żeby wysypać poza bandę hałdę startego na drobno śniegu, a potem maszyna wróciła do pierwotnego, poziomego ustawienia i udała się z powrotem do swojej bezpiecznej przystani, gdzie miała spędzić następne półtorej godziny w oczekiwaniu na kolejną robótkę.

\- Kiedy byłem mały, wierzyłem, że to to samo co kruszony lód z polewą... tylko oczywiście bez polewy... i zupełnie nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego nie można go było jeść - zdradził z uśmiechem Katsuki, trącając palcem pobliski kopczyk śniegu. Był tak wysoki, że bez problemu sięgał mu do uda.

\- Byłbyś w stanie opędzlować taką górę? - spytał zaskoczony Viktor, ale wtedy Yuuri energicznie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie, no co ty! To chyba oczywiste, że podzieliłbym się ze-

\- O! Hej, chłopaki - zagadnęła nagle Mila, znienacka pojawiając się tuż za Viktorem i Yuurim niczym szpieg z kreskówki dla najmłodszych. - Sorki, że przerywam wam waszą tajną randkę, ale czy dobrze mi się wydaje, że nigdzie nie widać Yakova?

\- Ano dobrze ci się wydaje. Powiedział, że idzie zanieść papiery na pocztę i że nie będzie go przez najbliższą godzinę - potwierdził Viktor i uniósł jedną z brwi na znak wykrycia niezidentyfikowanego zagrożenia ze strony koleżanki z teamu. - A co? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Mila jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko w te pędy pochyliła się, sięgnęła po garść mokrego śniegu, kilkoma szybkimi ruchami ulepiła z niego gładką kulę i wreszcie wygięła się na podobieństwo głębokiego, iście bejsbolowego zamachu.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Tak się po prostu zastanawiałam, czy będzie mnie miał kto opieprzyć... ale skoro nie... - odparła i rzuciła śnieżką... celując prosto w ucho znajdującego się jakieś siedem metrów dalej Yurio. - No proszę! Czyli jednak istnieje sposób, żebyś trochę OCHŁONĄŁ!

\- Oż ty wiedźmo niedorobiona! Już ja cię zaraz...! - ryknął Plisetsky, gdy tylko otrząsnął się z pierwszego zimnego powitania, i na tym niestety musiał skończyć, bo kolejna garść śniegu znów zjednoczyła się z jego zaskoczoną twarzą.

\- Oho! - zaśmiał się Viktor, z ledwością uchylając się przed odrzuconą przez Yurio śnieżką. Niestety, Yuuri już nie miał takiego szczęścia i w drugiej turze dostał prosto w lewe kolano. - Wygląda na to, że przed wejściem na taflę czeka nas jeszcze nadprogramowa rozgrzewka! - uznał Rosjanin i czym prędzej dołączył do fortyfikującej się tuż za hałdą Mili.

I tak to jakoś wyszło, że dwójka narzeczonych musiała diametralnie zmienić swoje znudzone podejście do wszystkiego, co wiązało się z niespiesznym zamboni, a zamiast sprzątaczy, zalegającym śniegiem w niecały kwadrans zajęła się czwórka przerzucających się śnieżkami łyżwiarzy.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Park Yekateringofskiy był tak uroczym, zacisznym i mocno zarośniętym miejscem, że z łatwością dało się zapomnieć, że miał nie więcej jak pół kilometra kwadratowego powierzchni i że znajdował się w samym centrum metropolii znanej jako Sankt Petersburg. Ścieżki zaczynające się nigdzie i biegnące właściwie donikąd wiły się między rosłymi, pochylającymi się ze starości drzewami, a gdzieś tam, w gęstych koronach dźwięcznie nawoływały stęsknione wilgi i samotne pliszki, szukając swoich upragnionych drugich połówek. Za jedyny ślad ludzkiej ingerencji mogła uchodzić kremowa, jakby nawiązująca do motywów arkadyjskich altana, dwie linie zadbanego, odchodzącego od niej żywopłotu... no i kilka kocy, na których leżeli rozciągnięci petersburżanie, korzystający z dobrodziejstw czerwcowego słońca.

\- Przyjemnie tu - przyznał Yuuri, przystając tuż nad brzegiem rozległego stawu, gdzie skrzywione buki wyciągały swe konary w stronę nieruchomej wody i przeglądały się w lekko zielonkawej toni niby w wielkim, zaśniedziałym lustrze. Gdzieś w tle pływała granatowa, przewożąca turystów łódeczka, natomiast nieco bliżej spokojnie dryfowała brązowa kaczka oraz trzy puchate, podążające za panią matką kaczątka. - Następnym razem też musimy wziąć ze sobą jakiś pled, żeby móc-

\- Ciii...! Yuuri, poczekaj. Nie mów nic przez chwilę i staraj się oddychać przez nos - przerwał nagle Viktor i przyłożył palec do ust, przez co Yuuri zdrętwiał, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu znowu chodziło. - A teraz powoli obróć głowę i zerknij na swoje lewe ramię. Tylko się nie przestrasz.

Zgodnie z poleceniem Japończyk ostrożnie obejrzał się w bok i zauważył, że na miejscu, które wskazał Viktor, przysiadła smukła, opalizująca na niebiesko ważka. Mimo że owad nie należał do jakoś szczególnie wielkich, to jednak z tej perspektywy Yuuri widział wszystkie szczegóły jej kruchej budowy - dwie pary pięknych, wąskich, żyłkowanych skrzydeł, które do połowy były przeźroczyste, a od połowy intensywnie niebieskie; oczy wyglądające jak dwie krople metalicznej farby, korpus przypominający jakiś nietypowy wkład do długopisu (albo może raczej fantazyjne pióro?) oraz sześć cienkich ni-to-włochatych, ni-to-kolczastych nóżek. Ważka była tak niesamowita i tak zachwycająco piękna, że spokojnie mógłby ją wziąć za stworzoną przez jubilera broszkę, a od tej konkluzji powstrzymywał go jedynie fakt, że stworzonko delikatnie poruszało skrzydełkami, jakby kontrolowało, czy nic sobie przypadkiem nie nadwyrężyło.

\- No proszę. - Yuuri zauważył kątem oka, że kąciki ust Viktora uniosły się w znajomy sposób, za to w dłoni pojawiła się komórka, którą narzeczony z pewnością zdążył już zrobić ze sto pamiątkowych zdjęć. - Niezły jest z ciebie poskramiacz smoków.

\- Tak mówisz? - Japończyk również się uśmiechnął, choć niekoniecznie z tego samego, niewinnego względu co stojący przy nim Rosjanin. Wiedział bowiem, że Viktor starał się zaczarować ich randkę, żeby stała się jedyna w swoim rodzaju, ale żeby sięgał już po podryw na etymologię...? No normalnie cały on. - To pewnie zasługa tego, że mam całkiem spore doświadczenie w obłaskawianiu niegrzecznych pytonów...

Jak wyglądał finał tej krótkiej, godnej bajek opowieści, można się było domyśleć - wilgi i pliszki niezmordowanie śpiewały w tle, robiąc za romantyczny soundtrack, wystraszony ruchem "smok" nagle wzleciał w niebo, za to rozbawiony poskramiacz zbliżył się do swojej głównej zwierzyny, żeby ucałować ją prosto w usta.  


***

dragonfly - ważka (czyli dosłownie "smocza mucha")

Opisana w tekście ważka to świtezianka błyszcząca, występująca od zachodniej Europy aż po Chiny.


	13. ash / popiół

***

Yuuri założył ręce na piersi, odetchnął w dość teatralny sposób i spojrzał z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem na zakłopotanego narzeczonego, który klęczał przed nim w popisowej pozycji _dogeza _i pokornie czekał na nadchodzący wyrok.

\- A teraz wyjaśnij mi, co tu się właściwie stało - poprosił wreszcie Japończyk, zataczając palcem dość wymowny łuk, obejmujący całą dostępną przestrzeń w promieniu najbliższego metra.

Viktor uniósł głowę i zamrugał kilkukrotnie tymi swoimi okrągłymi, modrymi ślepiami, wyglądając przy tym jak młoda sarna na widok wilka, który ogłosił wszem i wobec, że rozważał przejście na zaawansowany wegetarianizm.

\- No bo kilka dni temu dowiedziałem się od Phichita, że bardzo lubisz takie tradycyjne, zwijane omlety... - zdradził cicho i zrobił krótką pauzę na obserwację reakcji sędziego.

\- Faktycznie, lubię.

\- ...i wiem też z pobytu w Yu-topii, że twoja mama przyrządza je wprost wybornie...

Yuuri pokiwał głową. Tak. To prawda. Mama i wybornie. Wszystko się zgadzało.

\- ...a skoro już wstałem, przyszedłem do kuchni i zajrzałem do lodówki, to tak sobie jakoś pomyślałem...

\- No? Że co pomyślałeś?

\- ...że z chęcią zrobiłbym ci małą niespodziankę i przygotował właśnie takie na śniadanie.

\- Ach, no tak. Teraz już wszystko rozumiem. - Yuuri sięgnął do zlewu, wziął do ręki dogorywającą patelnię, uniósł ją nieznacznie i jeszcze raz spojrzał na kupkę czegoś, co przypominało ciemnoszary popiół z gaszonego dużą ilością wody ogniska. - Czyli to miał być po prostu omlet...

Z dwojga złego lepiej więc się stało, że to ucierpiało zaledwie kilka jajek i zbolała duma Viktora, bo gdyby miało się okazać, że to chodziło o jego rytualnie palony krawat, kara mogłaby być znacznie surowsza niż tylko wieczysta kompromitacja w oczach do reszty rozczulonego narzeczonego.


	14. overgrown / zarośnięty

***

Chociaż narzeczeni (czy raczej Viktor) mogli się poszczycić naprawdę zasobną garderobą, to i tak ich pierwszym wyborem jeśli chodziło o znalezienie odpowiedniej kreacji na jakieś pół-oficjalne wyjście stanowiła sypialnia oraz zgromadzone tam ubrania. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy Rosjanin zajrzał do współdzielonego kalendarza i zauważył, że następnego dnia mieli umówione spotkanie z zaprzyjaźnionym dziennikarzem sportowym, to miejscem, gdzie ostatecznie odnalazł Yuuriego, były głębiny trzydrzwiowej szafy właśnie.

\- No i jak? - zagadnął mimochodem Viktor, starając się dojrzeć z progu sypialni, nad czym z takim zaangażowaniem rozmyślał w tym momencie Yuuri. Niestety (albo właśnie stety), rosyjski mistrz widział jedynie kusząco wypięte pośladki, którymi Japończyk poruszał delikatnie na boki, podczas gdy jego górna połowa ciała zajmowała się przekładaniem złożonych w kostki ubrań z jednej godnej zbadania sterty wprost na drugą. - Zdecydowałeś się już, w czym pójdziesz jutro na wywiad?

\- No właśnie nie mam zielonego pojęcia...! Ciągle się waham, która koszula będzie w takim przypadku najlepsza. Zupełnie gładka, żeby nie wyszło, że kogoś lekceważę? A może taka w kratkę, żebym nie sprawiał wrażenia totalnego sztywniaka? To takie skomplikowane!

\- W takim razie weź mi się pokaż - rzucił Viktor, uśmiechając się znacząco, bo przecież każda pora dnia i nocy wydawała się równie odpowiednia, żeby móc bezkarnie popatrzeć na przebranego w koszulę Yuuriego. - Wtedy będę mógł ci doradzić, w czym wyglądasz najlepiej.

Po krótkiej pauzie Yuuri westchnął z rezygnacją, co oznaczało, że nie zdołał wymyślić nic mądrzejszego niż podszyta niecnymi zamiarami propozycja narzeczonego, a potem drzwi szafy powoli się zamknęły, żeby ukazać... Viktor wziął głęboki wdech i wytrzeszczył oczy do rozmiarów znacznie przewyższających tutejszy system monetarny, jednak powodem jego gwałtownej reakcji wcale nie była noszona koszula. Och nie, nie... w tym przypadku koszula stanowiła akurat ostatnią rzecz, na którą zszokowany Rosjanin w ogóle zdołałby zwrócić uwagę.

\- I jak? Do twarzy mi? - zapytał nieludzko zarośnięty Yuuri, ponieważ całą linię żuchwy pokrywała mu gęsta, czarna broda, tuż pod nosem rosły wydatne, sumiaste wąsy, a po wyraźnie zaznaczonych brwiach nie pozostał już ani jeden ślad, bo z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu zastąpiły je te zupełnie krzaczaste.

Normalnie jak u tego całego Logana, którego niedawno oglądali...

Ta kuriozalna myśl w połączeniu z przerażająco owłosioną wizją sprawiła, że Viktor obudził się, kompletnie zlany potem, a kiedy zorientował się, że w rzeczywistości nadszedł spokojny ranek, natomiast szafa stała całkowicie nietknięta, zwrócił się w prawo, żeby spojrzeć na leżącego tuż obok narzeczonego i upewnić się co do jego obecnego stanu. Na szczęście na jego słodkiej, niewinnej, otulonej snem twarzy ujrzał uroczy, zdrowy rumieniec, a delikatnie rozchylone, karminowe usta poruszały się nieznacznie do rytmu równomiernych wdechów i wydechów.

\- Och, Boże... - odetchnął z głośną ulgą Viktor i padł z powrotem na poduszki. - Co to był za durny sen...

\- Mmm...? - Tymczasem wyrwany ze snu Japończyk mruknął przeciągle, marszcząc swoje kształtne (i normalne!) brwi, chwilę potem ziewnął niemrawo, następnie odemknął jedno z oczu, aż wreszcie uniósł głowę i zerknął na wiercącego się tuż przy nim Rosjanina. - Co? Coś się stało? Mówiłeś coś?

\- Nie, nic takiego, złoto moje. Zupełnie nic - uspokoił jednak Viktor, a potem nieco się zreflektował i poprosił ni z tego, ni z owego: - Tylko nigdy się nie zmieniaj, dobrze?

Yuuri, obruszony faktem, że ktoś zdecydował się go obudzić z powodu tak błahej sugestii, sapnął tylko pod nosem i w ramach małego, milczącego protestu przytulił się z powrotem do Viktora, przylegając do jego piersi lewym policzkiem.

Tym gładkim, różowym i na całe szczęście pozbawionym zarostu.


	15. legend / legenda

***

Jeśli ktokolwiek w szerokim świecie sportu zasługiwał na miano legendy - pomijając z tej puli dość oczywistych pionierów danych dyscyplin, za przyczyną których dokonano jakichś przełomowych zmian - to z pewnością do tego niezwykle wąskiego grona należał Viktor Nikiforov. Chyba mało który człowiek potrafił tak konsekwentnie pokazywać swoją wyższość nie tylko podczas najważniejszych międzynarodowych zawodów, ale prezentował niesamowicie równy poziom przez cały trwający siedem miesięcy sezon. Wszelkiego rodzaju Challengery, cykl Grand Prix, sam jego Finał, Mistrzostwa Rosji, Mistrzostwa Europy, Mistrzostwa Świata, deser w postaci World Team Trophy oraz, ta wisienka na torcie serwowana co cztery lata, Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Viktor nigdy nie szedł na skróty i zawsze sięgał po najwyższe możliwe trofeum. I to wszystko przez bite pięć lat z rzędu! Bez cienia zadyszki! Bez chwili zawahania czy utraty formy! A jeśli doliczyłoby się jeszcze do tej puli wszystkie jego wcześniejsze sukcesy oraz rekordy, które bił już jako junior, to ręce widzów odruchowo powinny kierować się ku górze, by uchylić czapki z głów. To Viktor jako pierwszy (i przez długi czas jedyny) potrafił wykonać poczwórnego flipa. Tylko on jeden miał aż cztery quady w arsenale. Tylko on bez mrugnięcia okiem zdołał przekroczyć granicę stu punktów dla programu krótkiego, dwustu dla dowolnego, jak i całych trzystu w nocie ogólnej.

Jednak talent Viktora nie ograniczał się wyłącznie do statystyk czy pomiarów. Ci, którzy zajmowali się łyżwiarstwem figurowym, nie mogli pozostać jedynie sportowcami - tymi prostymi, nieskomplikowanymi rzemieślnikami, którzy bez większej refleksji wykonywali w odpowiedniej kolejności wskazane przez trenera elementy (a byli i tacy) - ale musieli stać się artystami w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. I on to w sobie miał, tę iskrę boskości, tę niesamowitą wrażliwość oraz perfekcyjną świadomość ruchów, za sprawą których potrafił poruszać nie tylko swoim ciałem, ale i sercami widzów. Czy to jako zmysłowa istota, łącząca w sobie pierwiastek męski i żeński, czy jako radosny, pełen życia elf, który tańczył na środku oblanej słońcem polany, czy też jako nieszczęśliwy mężczyzna, który nie mógł się pogodzić ze stratą ukochanej osoby i dlatego błądził we mgle, próbując ją odnaleźć. Za każdym razem Nikiforov doskonale wiedział, po co znajdował się na chłodnej, gładkiej tafli, a widzowie wiedzieli, czemu nie mogli oderwać od niego wzroku. I choć wielu rywali spoglądało zazdrośnie w stronę najwyższego stopnia podium, to jednak nikt nie potrafił odmówić Viktorowi tego, że zasłużył - na te wszystkie zaszczyty, jak również na to, że nazywano go samym uosobieniem łyżwiarstwa figurowego...

Młody, rosyjski trener odgonił od siebie te wszystkie zbędne wspomnienia, wziął nieco głębszy wdech i przycisnął do piersi pokrowiec w kształcie Makkachina, przyglądając się wjeżdżającemu na lodowisko łyżwiarzowi - pięknemu przez to, jak kruche miał serce i kruchemu dlatego, bo wszystko w nim było zjawiskowo piękne. W jego osobistym rankingu nie było jednak miejsca na kogoś tak wydumanego jak "niepokonany Viktor Nikiforov". Nigdy tam nie istniał. W tym nieznoszącym nudy ni stagnacji sporcie pięciokrotny mistrz świata stanowił zaledwie pieśń przeszłości, a obecnie spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych na hali widzów były zwrócone w kierunku spokojnego, czarującego, ubranego w strój z wyhaftowanym na plecach fleur-de-lis mężczyzny.

Bo nowa legenda właśnie rodziła się na jego oczach i tworzyła najpiękniejszą historię, o jakiej Viktor mógł tylko marzyć.


	16. wild / dziki

***

Wolne, niedzielne popołudnie. Cisza. Spokój. Zasłużone lenistwo. Błogie zapomnienie, że istniał jakiś zewnętrzny świat. Upragniona chwila odpoczynku dla ciała i ducha. Choć... może nie tak do końca?

A wszystko to za sprawą Yakova Feltsmana - naburmuszonego niczym jeżozwierz w trakcie rui, co w przypadku sędziwego trenera uchodziło za stan może jeszcze nie permanentny, ale z pewnością regularny - który krążył po całym salonie i mruczał do siebie pod nosem, od czasu do czasu ciskając na boki niewidzialnymi piorunami. Jedynymi obserwatorami jego działań (choć i to wydawało się stwierdzeniem mocno na wyrost, bo pozostali domownicy po prostu zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że istniał) byli Potya, który siedział akurat na środku kanapy i zajmował się wylizywaniem futerka na tylnej łapie, oraz całkowicie pochłonięty nadrabianiem zdjęć na Instagramie Jurij, leżący w poprzek jednego z foteli. Ich obecność nie przeszkadzała jednak w tym, żeby stary Rosjanin zgrzytał zębami, wzdychał do nieba lub potrząsał nerwowo głową za każdym razem, gdy zaglądał za któryś z mebli bądź obrzucał krytycznym spojrzeniem wygaszony kominek.

\- Sweter... mój ulubiony sweter... gdzie się podział mój wełniany sweter...? - powtarzał tylko w kółko i z obłędem w oczach przeszukiwał wszystkie kąty, starając się odnaleźć brakujący element odzienia. Jednocześnie był tym śledztwem tak pochłonięty, że z ledwością zwracał uwagę na to, gdzie stawiał kroki i co potrącał wystającymi łokciami. - Pamiętam, że zostawiałem go tu wczoraj... na pewno zostawiłem... ale jeśli okaże się, że ten szarlatan jednak gdzieś go wywlókł i zrobił sobie z niego posłanie...

\- E. A kto by niby chciał? - zgasił go jednak Plisetsky, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad komórki. Mimo to nie mógł pozwolić na szarganie opinii swojego ukochanego pupila, dlatego postanowił przerwać milczenie i wygłosić krótki, lecz dosadny komentarz. - Najpierw musiałbyś się przestać oblewać tą swoją starożytną wodą kolońską, a dopiero potem możesz zacząć sugerować, że ktoś w ogóle chciał się zbliżyć do twojego łacha. I wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby Lilia oddała go do utylizacji... albo chociaż wrzuciła do prania, żeby przestał tak capić gorzałą.

\- Śmiej się, śmiej - burknął Yakov, ale słowa Jurija wystarczyły, żeby zawahał się, zatrzymał przed stolikiem kawowym i mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę, gdzie znajdowała się łazienka. - Jak za kilka lat zamiast mleka pojawią ci się prawdziwe wąsy, to inaczej będziesz śpiewał.

\- Ta, jasne. Śpiewał. Chyba Justina Biebera ci nad grobem.

\- Proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Mnie to i tak będzie guzik obchodziło. - Stary Rosjanin westchnął po raz ostatni i zgarbił się, by wreszcie pozwolić starym kościom spocząć na kanapie. - Ale mówisz, że to Lilia go zabrała? Ech... akurat wtedy, kiedy chciałem w nim-

\- Cholera, Yakov! Tylko nie siadaj na...!

Za późno. Yakov zawył cienko i wyprężył się na pełną długość siedemdziesięcioletniego kręgosłupa (nikt by się nawet nie spodziewał, że jeszcze tak umiał), gdy broniący się przed zmiażdżeniem Potya miauknął ostrzegawczo, a potem wystawił komplet pazurów i wbił się wszystkimi czterema łapami w żylasty tyłek trenera. Proste, flanelowe spodnie nie stanowiły dla ostrych igieł praktycznie żadnej przeszkody, dlatego gdy mężczyzna się poderwał, kot uniósł się razem z nim, dyndając Feltsmanowi w kroczu niby duży, włochaty breloczek. W ten oto sposób za sprawą zaledwie jednego swetra salon przerodził się w istną dżunglę: taką z szamoczącym się jak dzik w porzeczkach Yakovem, nie takim znowu dzikim (bo udomowionym) Potyą oraz Jurijem, który skoczył do przodu jak dziki, żeby ratować...

...no. Cokolwiek ratować się jeszcze dało z tego wolnego, niedzielnego popołudnia.


	17. ornament / ornament

***

\- Nie powiem, żeby się jakoś mocno postarali, ale w sumie to nawet dobrze się złożyło, że w tym roku zrobili nam takie małe medale - zauważył Viktor, wieszając w gablocie złoty krążek, zdobyty na ostatnich Mistrzostwach Europy. Ostrawa, choć pod wieloma względami przychylna dla wracającego na międzynarodową arenę Nikiforova, niespecjalnie zachwyciła wykonaniem nagród, które sprawiały wrażenie niewiele większych od dziesięciorublowej monety. - Przynajmniej zmieści mi się w kolekcji.

\- Chciałbym mieć takie problemy pierwszego świata... - westchnął za to stojący tuż obok Yuuri, który z nabożną czcią przyglądał się dwóm rzędom zebranych przez Rosjanina wyróżnień. - I w ogóle chciałbym mieć chociaż jeden taki medal...

\- Tak? - Zaintrygowany Viktor od razu obejrzał się w bok. - Na przykład który?

Tymczasem wzrok Yuuriego wodził przez chwilę po medalach, przypominając sobie kiedy i gdzie Viktor został nimi nagrodzony, aż wreszcie wyciągnął dłoń i sięgnął po ten złoty (a jakżeby inaczej), na którym widniało pięć charakterystycznych, splecionych ze sobą okręgów. Co ciekawsze, takie medale miał w zestawieniu aż dwa - jeden za konkurs indywidualny, a drugi za konkurencję solistów. Oba z tego samego roku. I oba absolutnie wyjątkowe.

\- Oho. - Viktor pokiwał z uznaniem głową i ujął przekazany przez Yuuriego medal. "Figure skating men's singles" głosił wyryty na jego brzegu napis. "Soczi.ru 2014" podpowiadał inny. - Podoba ci się, bo jest z Igrzysk?

\- To też - przyznał z wyjątkową jak na siebie szczerością Yuuri - ale jest również piękny sam w sobie. No bo spójrz...

I faktycznie, w tym przypadku nie dało się powiedzieć, że organizatorzy Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Soczi poszli na jakąkolwiek łatwiznę jeśli chodziło o zaprojektowanie trofeów. Nie dość, że medale były słusznych rozmiarów - idealne do tego, żeby pozować z nimi przed kamerami - to na dodatek postarano się o to, aby ich wygląd wyróżniał się na tle innych odznaczeń i jasno wskazywał, którzy włodarze zdobyli się na taki gest. Krążek łączył w sobie nowoczesne, kanciaste, asymetryczne wzornictwo z kryształową płytką, którą wstawiono w sam jego środek, a następnie ozdobiono pięknymi, delikatnymi ornamentami. Jednocześnie ta przezroczysta wstawka podzielona na kilka figur geometrycznych zawierała w sobie małe kompendium wiedzy na temat Mateczki Rosji - znalazł się tam i romb z rysunkiem jemioły (a może to chodziło o gałąź ze świątecznymi bombkami?), i zarys przypominający drobną jarzębinę, i równoległobok z wzorem godnym ciepłego, wełnianego swetra, i rzucik jakby żywcem wyjęty z taniego gumoleum, pamiątce po poprzednim systemie... A najmilsze w tym wszystkim okazało się to, że szczegóły, które z dużym prawdopodobieństwem umknęłyby zawodnikom z innych krajów, w przypadku Yuuriego stanowiły nieodłączną część jego petersburskiego życia.

\- No cóż. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się niejednoznacznie, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie z medalu na twarz ukochanego Japończyka. - Myślę, że akurat z tym da się coś zrobić.

Zaraz po tych słowach Viktor ujął nieco pewniej tasiemkę olimpijskiego trofeum, rozłożył ją, uniósł dłonie ponad ciemną, rozwichrzoną czuprynę, aż wreszcie przewiesił odznaczenie przez szyję zaskoczonego tym obrotem spraw narzeczonego.

\- Złoty medal za bycie najwspanialszym człowiekiem pod słońcem wędruje do Katsukiego Yuuriego - ogłosił i z radością ucałował uhonorowanego mężczyznę w zasługujące na ten czuły laur zwycięstwa czoło. - I nie przyjmuję żadnych odwołań od decyzji sędziego.


	18. misfit / niepasujący

***

W przeciwieństwie do tego, co przez ostatnie miesiące miał okazję obserwować w małym, spokojnym, nieprzesadnie obleganym Ice Castle, hala lodowiska w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów tętniła prawdziwym życiem, skupiając w jednym miejscu najbardziej utalentowanych ludzi z całej północno-zachodniej części Rosji. Problem w tym, że kiedy wszyscy inni trenowali, rozciągali się, biegali, rozmawiali z instruktorami czy nawet odpoczywali na trybunach, przy okazji oglądając przy pracy pozostałych i konsultując między sobą ich poczynania, on potrafił jedynie stać - samotny, zagubiony, niepasujący do niczego element układanki. Odmieniec na każdym możliwym polu, od wyglądu przez narodowość aż po samą technikę jazdy. I jasne, niby mieszkał w Petersburgu już od ponad dwóch tygodni, niby ćwiczył w Klubie kilka porządnych razy, ale kiedy zostawał sam na sam z ogromem tutejszej kultury, czuł się kompletnie mały i obcy...

\- A co ty tutaj robisz, Katsuki? - Przestraszony nagłym, angielskim pytaniem Yuuri drgnął, a potem obejrzał się za siebie, zauważając wmaszerowującego na halę pana Feltsmana, przebranego w pikowaną kurtkę, dresowe spodnie i proste, czarne łyżwy. - Gdzie Vitya?

\- Ach, bo Viktor... - Yuuri nie dostał żadnych wytycznych odnośnie tego, czy powinien dzielić się tą informacją, czy miał ją raczej zachować dla siebie, ale że chwila zawahania trwała zbyt długo, żeby być w stanie zakamuflować ewentualne kłamstwo, dlatego łyżwiarz zdecydował się ostatecznie powiedzieć prawdę. - Przypomniało mu się, że miał odebrać ze sklepu jakieś ważne zamówienie i dlatego musiał pilnie wyjść.

\- Oczywiście. To takie w jego stylu - mruknął skwaszony trener, po czym spojrzał bystro na Japończyka. - I co? Czemu tu tak sterczysz? Nie powiedział ci, co masz przez ten czas robić?

\- Znaczy... miałem po prostu zająć się sobą... i... - Yuuri doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmiało to strasznie nieprofesjonalnie, dlatego urwał i pochylił się przed panem Feltsmanem, zakłopotany własną bezużytecznością. - Przepraszam, zaraz stąd sobie pójdę. Nie chciałem nikomu sprawiać problemów.

\- Co za skaranie boskie z tym chłopakiem. - Yakov podrapał się po resztkach włosów, które jeszcze uchowały się mu się na tyłach głowy, a potem rzucił okiem na Yuuriego i machnął uspokajająco ręką. - W sensie że z Vityą, nie z tobą. Aczkolwiek miło by było, gdybyś zechciał nie zarażać się od niego tą konkretną częścią głupoty. Ani żadną inną, jeśli łaska. Za to nie obraziłbym się, gdyby to on od ciebie przejął trochę więcej pokory...

Zaskoczony słowami sędziwego trenera Yuuri wyprostował się. Pokory? Jakiej pokory? Przecież jego chorobliwy brak pewności siebie tylko wszystkim przeszkadzał. Nie pasował. Odstawał od normy.

\- Naprawdę, kiedy on się wreszcie nauczy, że z niego jest zwykła kozia dupa, a nie żaden trener... lepiej by się przyznał, jak często w ciągu ostatniego roku wysyłał do mnie e-maile z pytaniami o wypełnianie różnych dokumentów... bo sam z siebie to on taki mądry na pewno nie jest... - kontynuował kompletnie niezrażony Rosjanin, aż wreszcie zdecydował się sapnąć przez nos, co oznaczało koniec prowadzonej tyrady. - No dobra, nie ma co tu wzdychać. Chodź.

Yuuri zamrugał i dla pewności rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Ale że ja? - dopytał, wskazując na siebie palcem.

\- A kto niby? Widzisz tu jakichś innych łyżwiarzy, których ten niereformowalny gamoniusz postanowił sobie porzucić? - Yakov skinął głową, po czym zwrócił się w stronę najbliższej bramki wejściowej na lodowisko. - No już, ruchy. Skoro Jurij jeszcze się rozgrzewa, to równie dobrze mogę się w tym czasie zająć tobą. Było nie było, jesteś teraz ważną częścią naszego Klubu.

Wystarczyło zaledwie to jedno zdanie, żeby na twarzy Yuuriego pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech, a potem podniesiony na duchu łyżwiarz pospiesznie ruszył za Yakovem, zamierzając wykorzystać daną mu szansę.

Bo może jednak nie odstawał od reszty tak bardzo, jak mu się to początkowo wydawało...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie bądź ninja, zostaw opinię :<


	19. sling / proca

***

\- Viktor... - Yuuri westchnął w ten charakterystyczny, karcący sposób, jaki zwykle rezerwował na wybryki narzeczonego, po czym zwrócił oczy w stronę pobliskiej jabłonki, rosnącej na terenie należącego do pana Feltsmana ogrodu. - No i coś ty najlepszego zrobił...

Okazało się bowiem, że Viktor, który już na posesji trenera zaczął się bawić ze stęsknionym po rozłące Makkachinem (Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów plus wyjazd do Japonii okazały się jednak zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla obu stworzeń), w pewnym momencie przeszacował swoje siły i podrzucił przyniesioną piłkę tak, że utknęła w koronie krępego, pozbawionego liści drzewa. A chociaż cała jabłonka nie miała więcej niż cztery metry, to nawet skaczący quady Nikiforov nie był w stanie dosięgnąć tak zaklinowanej zabawki.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz to naprawię. - Viktor podciągnął aż do łokci rękawy zimowego płaszcza, szykując się do brawurowej wspinaczki. - Tylko spoglądaj, czy na radarze nie widać naszego starego, dobrego genera-

\- Ej! Vitya! - Oho. Czyli jednak. Za późno. - Ani mi się waż! Jak ułamiesz mi jakąś gałąź, to przysięgam, że niezależnie od jej grubości wsadzę ci ją w tyłek i będę czekał, aż znów wypuści zawiązki. - Pan Feltsman, który dopiero co pojawił się we framudze drzwi wejściowych, ukrył się z powrotem w swoim domu. - Poczekaj, ja się tym zajmę. Tylko wezmę procę.

\- Procę? Yakov, daj spokój. Przecież w twoim wieku nie wypada się już bawić w harcerzy...

Zaraz jednak Viktor zaniemówił, bo wystarczyła zaledwie chwila, żeby sędziwy trener zarzucił na grzbiet kurtkę i wrócił do ogrodu z czymś, co ani trochę nie przypominało dziecięcej procy z rozszczepionej gałęzi i przeciągniętej przez nią gumki-recepturki. Tak wyglądała w pełni profesjonalna broń - rączka przywodziła na myśl tę od joysticka, u dołu przymocowano giętki stabilizator na nadgarstek, z przodu wystawało coś w rodzaju krótkiego, prostego celownika, a guma była zaczepiona o aerodynamiczny statyw, umożliwiający zminimalizowanie jej zużycia i przy okazji poprawę ogólnego naciągu. Dodatkowo pod pewnymi względami proca pana Feltsmana wydawała się o wiele groźniejsza od prawdziwej strzelby czy łuku, bo amunicja leżała praktycznie wszędzie. Tak, Yuuri był pod szczerym wrażeniem rozwoju współczesnej myśli konstruktorskiej oraz tego, do jakiego stopnia potrzeba potrafiła stać się matką wynalazków... czy raczej ich współczesnych usprawnień.

\- No i? - rzucił starszy Rosjanin, świadom respektu, jaki wzbudziła jego proca, a potem z miną godną zawodowca wygrzebał spod cienkiej warstwy śniegu niewielki kamyk, nałożył go na gumę, naprężył procę i po krótkim celowaniu wystrzelił, bez większego problemu strącając piłkę z drzewa. - Mówiłeś coś?

\- Nie, nic. - Viktor odparł pół tonu ciszej niż zazwyczaj, po czym zrobił niewinną minę i ściągnął ręce do tyłu, chcąc w ten sposób ukryć podwinięte rękawy. - Zupełnie nic...

\- To dobrze. - Wtedy też Yuuri zauważył, że pan Feltsman wypiął pierś nieco mocniej do przodu, za to jego czoło wygładziło się o jakieś trzy wiekowe, poziome zmarszczki. - I pamiętaj, że jeśli kiedyś mi podpadniesz, to ja już będę wiedział, jak się tobą zająć.

Japończyk pokręcił głową, dokładając do tego pełne ubolewania spojrzenie. Ech, no naprawdę... ciągle to samo... Niby tacy z nich byli duzi chłopcy, a i tak ciągle starali się sobie udowodnić, który z nich miał lepsze zabawki.


	20. tread / stąpać

***

Odpoczywający na kanapie Yuuri, który leżał w ulubionej pozycji horyzontalnej, typ "na leniwego wieloryba" (czyli na brzuchu), korzystał właśnie z kilku godzin przydziałowej wolności od łyżwiarskich zajęć i przeglądał na czytniku jeden z komiksów, które już od dawien dawna czekały w kolejce pod hasłem "kiedy będzie mieć na nie czas". I wreszcie miał. Nic więc dziwnego, że oddał się tej czynności bez reszty i nie był jej w stanie zakłócić ani obficie padający za oknami deszcz, ani atmosfera skłaniająca bardziej do drzemki niż do lektury, ani nawet wychylający się z łazienki Viktor, który najpierw potuptał prosto do kuchni, potem zabulgotał zalewaną w kubku herbatą, aż wreszcie plask jego stóp przywiódł go do pogrążonego w łagodnej ciszy salonu.

\- Dzień dobry, proszę pana. Czy istnieje taka szansa, aby móc się do pana przyłączyć? - zapytał kurtuazyjnie Viktor, choć Yuuri przeczuwał, że ta kurtuazja skończyła się w momencie, gdy rosyjskie oczy spoczęły na wypiętych ku górze pośladkach.

\- Można - zgodził się mimo wszystko Yuuri i zgiął kolana, żeby zrobić Viktorowi miejsce. - O ile nie przeszkadza ci to, że będziesz miał dość bliski kontakt z moimi skarpetkami.

\- W porządku, żaden problem. W końcu widzę, że są czyste. - Japończyk odczekał kilka sekund od chwili, gdy siedzisko ugięło się pod siadającym narzeczonym a potem rozprostował nogi i na ile mógł, oparł je o kolana Rosjanina. - O, czekaj. Chyba wystaje ci tu jeszcze jakaś nitka...

Yuuri westchnął i bez większej refleksji przesunął stronę komiksu, czując gdzieś tam w tle świadomości, że Viktor dotknął palcami jednej ze stóp, najpewniej szykując się do pozbycia wspomnianej nici. Niech już mu będzie. Skoro nie mógł usiedzieć w spokoju nawet chwili, żeby nie miziać ani nie gładzić Katsukiego po jakiejś części ciała, to skarpetka stanowiła idealną wymówkę, aby złapać ten niezobowiązujący kontakt z cokolwiek mało kontaktującym (ale za to niezwykle pochłoniętym lekturą) narzeczonym. Gorzej, że trzy strony później Yuuri odniósł jakieś takie niejasne wrażenie, że Viktor wciąż pochylał się nad jego stopą. Pięć stron dalej wydawało mu się, że panująca cisza trwała stanowczo zbyt długo. Po kolejnych dwóch stronach Japończyk poczuł, że zaczyna mu się robić dziwnie zimno.

\- Viktor? - Wreszcie Yuuri nie wytrzymał, uniósł głowę znad czytnika i obejrzał się za siebie, żeby zadać to jedno, strategiczne pytanie. - A co ty tam właściwie...?

Yuuri urwał i zamrugał pospiesznie, widząc, że Viktor zamarł nad stopą narzeczonego, trzymając w garści wyciągniętą nitkę... podczas gdy tuż obok znajdował się pokaźnych rozmiarów kłąb włókna, który tłumaczył, czemu leżący mężczyzna w ogóle zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort. Nie dało się inaczej, jeśli połowa skarpetki aż do samej pięty uległa nieplanowanej dezintegracji.

\- Ach, wybacz, jakoś mi się tak pociągnęło i... - Rosjanin spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na rozprutą skarpetkę, po czym wziął do ręki kulkę nici i rzucił z nadzieją: - ...udziergam ci nową?

Niestety, nie udziergał - w zamian przy następnej okazji Viktor kupił mu dziesięciopak zupełnie nowych - ale może to i lepiej, patrząc na to, jak dwie lewe ręce miał do takich rzeczy. W końcu mieszkanie z nim było jak stąpanie po kruchym lodzie... i to na dodatek pozbawioną skarpetki stopą.


	21. treasure / skarb

***

Yuuri doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ze względu na pewne minione wypadki powinien surowo zakazać Viktorowi wstępu do kuchni. Każdy rozsądny człowiek na jego miejscu poprosiłby zaprzyjaźnionego policjanta o to, by udostępnić mu rolkę czarno-żółtej taśmy (no, wiadomo której - tej takiej fajnej, do wyznaczania granic miejsca zbrodni), a następnie odgrodziłby za jej pomocą tę newralgiczną część mieszkania od reszty domostwa na podobieństwo kulinarnej strefy 51. Właściwie jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem na kontrolowanie takiej chodzącej apokalipsy wydawało się założenie mężczyźnie więziennej bransoletki z czipem oraz całodobowy nadzór delikwenta, aby nie zbliżał się do kuchenki na bliżej niż orzeczone sądownie trzy metry...

...ale potem ni z tego, ni z owego zdarzały się takie sytuacje, kiedy Yuuri miał ochotę podejść na palcach do stołu, po cichu wyciągnąć jedno z krzeseł i chyłkiem na nim przycupnąć, żeby nie zaburzać swoją obecnością misternie utkanej harmonii, tylko jak najdłużej napawać się nie do końca codziennym widokiem.

Viktor stał przy zlewie i z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli zajmował się zmywaniem naczyń po obiedzie, lecz żeby urozmaicić sobie jakoś to zajęcie, postanowił założyć swoje markowe, czerwone słuchawki - takie duże, obejmujące całe uszy, przez co wyglądał od tyłu niczym DJ pracujący przy srebrnej konsolecie - i słuchał muzyki, delikatnie poruszając biodrami na boki, zupełnie jakby tańczył jakąś mało skomplikowaną choreografię godną chórków wypełniających tło teledysku. Jednocześnie nucił coś pod nosem; czasami mniej wyraźnie, jeśli dana piosenka nie była mu szczególnie znana, a czasami praktycznie śpiewał, gdy mocno wczuwał się w rolę. O, na przykład tak jak teraz. Yuuri oparł podbródek o splecione ze sobą dłonie i przysłuchiwał się, jak robiący dziwne pozy Viktor przyłączył się do duetu z Bruno Marsem, mrucząc z tym swoim uroczym, nie do końca czystym na wyższych nutach barytonem:

_\- Treasure, that is what you are_   
_Honey, you're my golden star_   
_You know you can make my wish come true_   
_If you let me treasure you_   
_If you let me treasure youuu_   
_Oh oh oh!_

Te krótkie, pełne zaangażowania występy sprawiały, że Yuuri nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się z czułością, po czym uznawał, że takiemu skarbowi narodowego Rosji jak ten gotów był dać jeszcze jedną, kulinarną szansę - oczywiście w nadziei, że następną rzeczą, którą Viktor postanowi stopić, będzie wyłącznie jego serce, a nie zostawiona przypadkiem na ogniu pokrywka.


	22. ghost / duch

***

\- Uhuhuhuuu! - zawyło coś cienko i (chyba) posępnie, a potem zza węgła prowadzącego do sypialni korytarza wyłoniła się biała postać o nie do końca sprecyzowanym kształcie, falującym pod wpływem wytworzonego pędu powietrza. - A teraz gotuj się, młodzieńcze, i wybieraj, jaki za chwilę spotka cię los! Cukierek albo psikus!

Yuuri uniósł głowę znad czytanej książki i spojrzał na Viktora udającego niskobudżetowego ducha - okazało się, że za główną część ciała zjawy robiło w tym przypadku stare, zużyte, lekko przetarte prześcieradło, na środku którego Rosjanin wyciął dziurę, żeby móc nosić płachtę na podobieństwo prymitywnego poncho, natomiast na głowę naciągnął przerobioną poszewkę od poduszki z dwoma uroczo nierównymi otworami przewidzianymi na oczy. Ach, no tak. Japończyk zerknął odruchowo w stronę wiszącego na ścianie kalendarza, konfrontując swoje przypuszczenia z twardą rzeczywistością. Faktycznie, trzydziesty pierwszy października. Przez to całe napakowane wyjazdami Grand Prix zdołał na śmierć zapomnieć o tym, że to właśnie dzisiaj przypadało stare, dobre, niespecjalnie obchodzone w Rosji Halloween.

\- Nie jesteś na to aby za stary? - zagadnął Yuuri, odkładając książkę na stolik kawowy. Przeczuwał, że po tak entuzjastycznym wstępie zbycie narzeczonego żartobliwym "ślicznie, kochanie, a teraz idź do kuchni i wyciągnij sobie w nagrodę paczkę herbatników, powinny jeszcze jakieś zostać" mogło już nie wystarczyć.

\- Na dobrą zabawę? Nigdy. - Viktor sięgnął do twarzy i podciągnął poszewkę aż do czoła, by ukazać swój szeroki, markowy uśmiech malujący się na niezmiennie przystojnym obliczu. - A zatem, miły mój? Co wybierasz? Spełnienie mojej małej, słodkiej zachcianki czy może jednak karę za bycie niegrzecznym chłopcem?

\- No ale wiesz... Kiedy mieszkałem w Detroit, to dzieciaki całymi tygodniami szykowały swoje stroje, żeby potem zasłużyć sobie na solidną nagrodę. - Yuuri próbował zagrać na zwłokę, dlatego chwycił za krawędź podniszczonego prześcieradła i uniósł je, żeby podkreślić wyjątkowo niski stopień dopracowania kostiumu. - Za to ty wyglądasz tak, jakbyś robił ten instant-cosplay w nie więcej niż... pięć...

Nagle Katsuki urwał, otworzył szerzej oczy i gwałtownie wypuścił materiał z dłoni, żeby nie powiedzieć, że go rzucił, chcąc jak najszybciej przykryć to, co pod nim znalazł. Nie, to niemożliwe. Przywidziało mu się. Musiało się przywidzieć, bo skoro Viktor przebrał się za ducha, to to musiała być zwykła fatamorgana. To albo jakiś duży, czerwony lizak, który mężczyzna wetknął sobie za pasek slipów... których z jakiegoś powodu kompletnie dziś nie nosił...

\- Viktor, ty chyba nie...? - wykrztusił wreszcie Yuuri, zupełnie jakby zobaczył prawdziwą zjawę, na co rosyjski duch zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął do przełącznika przykanapowej lampy, by wymownie ją zgasić.

\- Odważnie. Czyli jednak wybrałeś cukierek razem z psikusem...


	23. ancient / antyczny

***

\- Przyznaję - stwierdził na głos Viktor i przeciągnął się z gracją połamanego ze wszystkich stron artretyka, by nie naruszyć spokoju przytulającego się do jego piersi Yuuriego - że od czasu do czasu miło jest tak sobie poleżeć z samego rana.

\- No widzisz! - ucieszył się Yuuri, wyjątkowo przytomnie jak na to, co mógł bez problemu poświęcić na "jeszcze pięć minut" zawsze zbyt krótkiej drzemki. - Tym bardziej że w naszym wieku pośpiech jest już stanowczo niewskazany. Trzeba wstawać powoli... oswajać się ze światłem stopniowo...

\- Tylko wiesz. Takie sytuacje jak ta mają jeden, podstawowy minus. - Rosjanin wyciągnął palec wskazujący i trącił nim czubek nosa japońskiego łyżwiarza. - Jeśli nam obu jest tak przyjemnie, że nie jesteśmy nawet w stanie opuścić łóżka, to kto ma się niby zająć szykowaniem kawy i reszty śniadania?

Yuuri na chwilę umilkł, podumał, pomruczał, ponadymał bezwiednie jeden z policzków, aż wreszcie skierował swoje śliczne, bursztynowe, pozbawione okularów oczęta na Viktora i uznał bez najlżejszego cienia ironii:

\- Jestem gotów się poświęcić i na dwie godziny wprowadzić całkowitą głodówkę.

\- Masz ci los! - Viktor wzniósł wzrok w stronę sufitu. - A ja naiwny myślałem, że ten jeden raz nasze role zechcą się odwrócić!

\- O. - Krótka, cicha, ale wciąż niezwykle soczysta samogłoska wyraziła w tej sprawie wszystko, co tylko wyrazić się dało, a Katsuki zdołał zrozumieć, jaki był właściwy morał tej bajki. - Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że chcesz, żebym się tobą zajął... bo jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy...

Yuuri nie dokończył, bo usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie właściwie podziały się ich ubrania (trik polegał na tym, że nigdzie, bo z łazienki przyszli zupełnie nadzy), ale kiedy po kilku sekundach doszedł do wniosku, że nie znajdzie nawet jednej Bogu ducha winnej skarpetki, obejrzał się w przelocie na narzeczonego i chwycił mocniej kołdrę, decydując się na całkowite jej przejęcie. Viktor nie miał z tym jednak najmniejszego problemu. Po pierwsze jakoś nigdy nie martwił się o sąsiadów z naprzeciwka, bo i nie miał czego przed nimi ukrywać - no chyba że samego narzeczonego, kiedy ten seksownie się przed nim wypinał - a po drugie...

Viktor otworzył usta, obrócił się na prawy bok i oparł głowę o zgiętą w łokciu rękę, zachwycony możliwością podziwiania sylwetki Yuuriego, malującej się na tle przepuszczających światło rolet. Bo jak miał czegokolwiek żałować, skoro japońska piękność stała owinięta w samą tylko pościel, a cienki materiał łagodnie zsunął jej się z pleców i na podobieństwo łagodnych fałd białej togi okrywał ciało od bioder aż po sam dół, zasłaniając jedynie co bardziej strategiczne elementy. Niczym klasycznej urody posąg albo może grecki bóg - ten bladolicy Eros, do którego nieustannie był przyrównywany - Yuuri zatrzymał się tuż przy oknie, zwrócony profilem do leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny, i podziwiał pastelowo niebieskie niebo. Viktor ogromnie żałował, że nie potrafił malować ani rzeźbić, bo z całego serca zapragnął utrwalić ten moment na dłużej i wpisać go w kanon prawdziwie antycznego piękna. Niestety, jego artystyczne zdolności kończyły się na układaniu łyżwiarskich choreografii, wprawianiu ich w ruch oraz... cóż... oraz robieniu zdjęć na Instagrama, o ile można tu było jeszcze mówić o jakiejkolwiek sztuce.

\- Wiesz co? Jednak zmieniłem zdanie - odezwał się w końcu Rosjanin, a zamiast wyciągnąć dłoń po komórkę, skierował ją w stronę ukochanej istoty. - Wcale nie mam ochoty na śniadanie.

\- Nie? - Yuuri obrócił się w stronę Viktora, na co ten westchnął mimowolnie. Okej, pomysł z rzeźbą też okazałby się wyjątkowo mocno chybiony, bo nawet starożytni mistrzowie nie byliby w stanie oddać na białym marmurze tak licznych, delikatnych i niezaprzeczalnie zmysłowych śladów czerwieni, znaczących szyję oraz tors jego osobistego, sypialnianego bóstwa.

\- Nie - potwierdził więc Viktor, po czym przyciągnął Yuuriego z powrotem na łóżko, by na nowo zatopić się w jego ustach. - Ale za to jestem teraz bardzo, bardzo spragniony...


	24. dizzy / oszołomiony

***

Od nieśmiałego Yuuriego, który potrafił zamknąć się w sobie chyba szczelniej niż niejedna pakowana próżniowo szynka, trudniejszy w obsłudze wydawał się tylko ten znajdujący się po zupełnie przeciwnej skali introwertyzmu - czyli totalnie pijany. Lecz mimo tego, że obaj narzeczeni doskonale wiedzieli, jak słabą tolerancją na alkohol odznaczał się japoński as (dlatego obaj pilnowali, aby ograniczać konsumpcję płynów wyskokowych do pojedynczych lampek wina), nie zawsze byli w stanie wszystkiemu zapobiec. A już szczególnie bezradni okazywali się wtedy, gdy wieczorny wypad do pubu w przyjacielskim gronie łyżwiarzy zaczynał się od jednego, symbolicznego, pitego z rozwagą piwa, a kończył się dopiero trzy godziny później, po dwóch kolejnych, spożytych już pod stołem butelkach... tyle że aromatycznego koniaku.

Ale tak to już się czasami zdarzało, że sytuacja zupełnie wymykała się spod kontroli, przez co Viktor wzdychał z rozrzewnieniem, zamawiał taksówkę, przywoził Yuuriego do zajmowanego w Lake Placid hotelu i wreszcie brał go pod ramię, by przytachać do pokoju jego ciepłe, woniące procentami zwłoki. Zaraz potem sadzał Yuuriego na łóżku i pozbywał się z niego każdej części garderoby, która pozostawiała swoim zapachem naprawdę wiele do życzenia - czyli, tak z grubsza, wszystkich.

\- _I'm begging you not to_ \- zanucił pod nosem Yuuri, kiwając się lekko na boki, w trakcie gdy Viktor zajmował się rozpinaniem jego spodni - _but you always make me so breathless..._

\- Ohohoho. Słyszę, że wybrałeś sobie całkiem niezły repertuar. Czyżby to miała być jakaś zachęta na później? Hm? - zagadnął Rosjanin, ale że nie spodziewał się żadnej składnej odpowiedzi, dlatego zaraz zmienił intonację i rzucił jak do małego dziecka: - A teraz rączki do góry... i hop!

Yuuri posłusznie pozwolił ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę, jednak kiedy został w samych tylko bokserkach, zadrżał, czknął dźwięcznie i odruchowo otoczył się ramionami, by osłonić klatkę piersiową przed niepowołanymi widzami.

\- Jusz ja dopsze fiem, so si chosi po kłof... kołofof... no! Szego chsesz - wyjąkał Japończyk. - Ty tyko dypiesz na moje nakie cia-o!

\- Ależ złoto moje. Po pierwsze to ja wcale na nic nie dybię, tylko z wytęsknieniem czekam na odpowiednią okazję, a po drugie... - Viktor uśmiechnął się i kucnął przed łóżkiem, żeby zrównać się z Yuurim wzrokiem. - Okej, rozumiem. Wiem, że mogę sprawiać takie wrażenie, jakby zależało mi wyłącznie na tych mało przystojnych czynnościach, ale to po prostu oznaka tego, że najłatwiej przekazuje mi się emocje za pomocą dotyku. Jasne, uwielbiam prawić na głos rozmaite frazesy i zasypywać cię barwnymi komplementami, jednak zdaję sobie również sprawę, że słowa w swej naturze są bardzo kapryśnym bytem, więc nie powinno się na nich bezmyślnie polegać. I właśnie dlatego tak często staram się cię dotykać. Kiedy chwytam cię za rękę, chcę ci bezpośrednio przekazać "nie martw się, jestem tutaj". Kiedy cię przytulam, próbuję powiedzieć "za żadne skarby nie pozwolę cię nikomu skrzywdzić". A kiedy cię całuję, to zawsze, ale to zawsze mam na myśli "jesteś dla mnie całym światem".

\- Eeej... tak sie nie obi... nie kiety tak wychlątam... tym parciej sze wiesz, że ja tesz... to snaszy... sze ja... - Oszołomiony Yuuri zupełnie nie wiedział, co miał na to odpowiedzieć, plątając się kompletnie bez ładu i składu, aż wreszcie fuknął z mocą, uniósł głowę i oznajmił na jednym, zawierającym w sobie jakieś jeden przecinek dwa promila alkoholu wydechu: - No ja tesz sie chocham, no!

Mimo to Viktor zaśmiał się wdzięcznie i zaraz ucałował Yuuriego w zmarszczone czoło, a potem skorzystał z okazji, że półnagi mężczyzna przylgnął do niego całym ufnym ciałem i zaniósł swojego słodkiego _le picoleur_ do łazienkowego zacisza, by ponownie zapewnić go o swojej miłości... choć tym razem z użyciem gąbki oraz pachnącej, kąpielowej piany.


	25. tasty / pyszny

***

Pierwszym bodźcem, który napłynął z rana do jego otumanionego barwnymi snami mózgu był nie dźwięk, nie obraz, lecz... czucie. Jeszcze zanim zdołał otworzyć oczy, Yuuri poczuł, że do odsłoniętego ramienia przylgnęło coś miękkiego, gładkiego i delikatnie wilgotnego. Początkowo uznał, że to chodziło o nos Makkachina, bo pudel uwielbiał tulić się do pańciów jak do oazy wszelkiego spokoju i jedynego w swoim rodzaju generatora naturalnego ciepła, ale łagodny ruch mokrego cosia dość szybko podpowiedział Japończykowi, że jego założenie było błędne i że chodziło tu o kompletnie inne, uwielbiające pieszczoty stworzenie.

\- Weź... Vitya... - próbował odgonić się od całującego narzeczonego, który za poranny cel obrał sobie pozostawienie na jego ciele przynajmniej trzech honorowych malinek, jednak na swoje nieszczęście Yuuri posiadał obecnie siłę przebicia godną zrzuconego z drzewa leniwca, więc równie dobrze mógłby chcieć odepchnąć od siebie trzydrzwiową szafę. - Daj mi się chociaż wykąpać... przecież z rana to nic przyjemnego...

\- Wcale tak nie uważam. Wychodzę bardziej z założenia, że nic, co ukochane, nie jest mi obce - sparafrazował Viktor, po czym uniósł się na łokciach i zawisł tuż nad Yuurim, kiedy ten zdołał się podjąć nieludzkiego wręcz wysiłku i przewrócił się z boku na plecy. - Nawet ty o poranku. Szczególnie ty o poranku...

Zaraz po tych słowach Rosjanin nachylił się i ostrożnie pocałował obruszonego Japończyka w jego nie mniej obruszone czoło.

\- W końcu smakujesz jak pierwsze promienie wiosennego słońca, które przedzierają się przez nieszczelne rolety. - Chwilę potem usta zetknęły się z japońskim policzkiem. - Jak szczęśliwe wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, o którym człowiek przypominał sobie dopiero po wielu, wielu latach nieświadomości. Jak narzucony na ramiona koc, kiedy na zewnątrz panuje istna śnieżyca stulecia. - Wargi musnęły czubek lekko zaczerwienionego nosa. - Jesteś wszystkim tym, co w życiu najpiękniejsze i najwspanialsze. Mając ciebie u boku zapominam nawet o istnieniu kawy i śniadania. O poranku wystarczy mi tylko wiedza, jak pyszna potrafi być odwzajemnione miłość.

Wtedy też Viktor dotarł do finału swojej krótkiej opowieści, a zarazem do mety upojnej wycieczki, i zanim padło jakiekolwiek słowo protestu, pocałował Yuuriego prosto w usta.

\- _Vkusno _\- szepnął na sam koniec, po czym przytulił rozczulonego mężczyznę do swojej piersi... na co ten w żaden sposób nie mógł pozostać obojętny, więc odruchowo uniósł dłonie i po prostu otoczył nimi szyję ukochanego.

Tego jedynego w swoim rodzaju smakosza o mocno zwichrowanym guście.


	26. dark / ciemny

***

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, złoto moje - oznajmił Viktor, stawiając tuż przed Yuurim śnieżnobiały talerzyk z okazałym kawałkiem szarlotki - z okazji oficjalnego zakończenia sezonu!

\- Hahaha. Bardzo śmieszne. - Mimo to Yuuri czym prędzej przejął wręczony talerzyk i tak na wszelki wypadek przysunął go bliżej siebie, żeby zaznaczyć, że od tego momentu zamierzał bronić słodkiej nagrody aż do upadłego. - Nawet nie myśl, że będę się powstrzymywał. Te puste kalorie należą tylko do mnie i nie zamierzam się nimi z nikim dzielić.

\- Gdzież bym śmiał. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się i zajął honorowe miejsce naprzeciwko narzeczonego, jakby to nie ciasto stanowiło w tej sytuacji najważniejszy punkt programu odwiedzin tokijskiej kawiarenki, ale sam japoński łyżwiarz. - W końcu rozpieszczać lubię cię tak samo mocno jak gnębić przy przestrzeganiu ścisłej diety.

\- Phi. Sadysta.

\- Tylko okazjonalny. Przecież wiesz, że prywatnie wolę spełniać się w roli masochisty.

Yuuri przypłacił tę wymianę zdań niezwykle soczystym rumieńcem (dobrze jednak, że za jedyną spaloną... znaczy, spłonioną rzecz w najbliższej okolicy mógł uchodzić on sam), ale zaraz zgrabnie zatuszował towarzyskie zakłopotanie i sięgnął po widelczyk, by uczynić honory i wbić go w zamówiony przez Viktora deser.

Ach, ale cóż to była za szarlotka! Yuuri cieszył się, że mógł zgrzeszyć akurat w takich warunkach, bo ciasto w pełni zasługiwało na miano iście królewskiego - wciąż jeszcze ciepły kawałek miał kształt idealnie wykrojonego, czystego trójkąta, dzięki czemu uchwycono w nim wszystkie warstwy słodkiej perfekcji: dół stanowił spód z kruchego ciasta, na nim położono duże, soczyste, obsypane cynamonem kawałki jabłek, na owoce nałożono białą, puszystą bezę, delikatnie chrupiącą pod naciskiem widelca, a wierzch hojnie obsypano ósmym cudem świata w postaci słodkiej kruszonki. Tuż obok szarlotki znalazła się jeszcze mała gałka lodów śmietankowych, a do popicia deseru zamówili duży imbryk aromatycznego Earl Greya.

Yuuri przełknął kęs smakowitego ciasta, wziął na język odrobinę lodów, po czym napił się ciemnej, mocnej, niesłodzonej herbaty. Tak. To było to. Idealne zwieńczenie długiej drogi, jaką przebył wraz z Viktorem od zeszłego kwietnia. Dwanaście miesięcy wyrzeczeń i ciężkiej pracy, które doprowadziły ich do tego miejsca - do małej, zacisznej kawiarni, gdzie podawano niezaprzeczalnie najwspanialszą szarlotkę na ciepło na świecie.

\- Jestem w niebie... - westchnął Japończyk i oparł się wygodniej o krzesło, przybierając pozę szczęśliwego nieboszczyka, ułożonego w trumnie jak do swojej ostatniej drogi.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo - przyznał Viktor, a kiedy Yuuri na niego zerknął, zdołał spostrzec, że mężczyzna kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na stół, ale patrzył prosto na niego. - Jeśli tak wygląda niebo, to ja poproszę o cały dożywotni karnet.

\- Ale mnie chodziło o szarlotkę i o ciemną... - zaczął wyjaśniać, jednak zająknął się i umilkł, bo w temacie ciemnych rzeczy całą jego uwagę w jednej chwili skradły źrenice Rosjanina, zajmujące niesamowicie dużą powierzchnię tych pięknych, błękitnych tęczówek.

\- Ciemną? - podchwycił w zamian Viktor i uśmiechnął się nieprzystojnie. - A może raczej "ciemny"? Jak "ciemny, hotelowy pokój, w którym spędzimy dziś bardzo udaną noc"?

Ach. Czyli to w ten sposób próbował to rozegrać... Yuuri westchnął pod nosem, chowając zawstydzenie głęboko do kieszeni z napisem "Eros", po czym wyprostował się, ostrożnie ukroił kawałek ciasta i zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, wyciągnął się w stronę Viktora - trochę dlatego, bo musiał pamiętać o oddawaniu trenerowi odpowiedniego procenta z wszystkich zdobytych nagród, a trochę dlatego, bo mimo wszystko nie chciał dać się wykluczyć z tak dobrze zapowiadającej się zabawy.

\- Tak. Powiedzmy, że coś takiego - odparł więc Yuuri i puścił oko, ostatecznie zwyciężając przez nokaut w tej ich małej, uwodzicielskiej grze. - Dlatego dziękuję za wszystko, Vitya, i liczę na równie owocną współpracę przez całą resztę życia.


	27. coat / płaszcz

***

Yuuri miał dylemat - zdecydowanie nie pierwszy i z pewnością nie ostatni w jego życiu - ponieważ nie był w stanie dojść do jednego, sensownego stanowiska w kwestii Viktora oraz jego płaszcza. Niezależnie od tego, czy chodziło sytuacje, kiedy Rosjanin stał za bandą i wytrwale dopingował walczącego podczas zawodów podopiecznego, czy może robił "tylko" za narzeczonego, kiedy szli wspólnie zaśnieżonym chodnikiem z Klubu do ciepłego domu. Viktor zdawał się kompletnie negować istnienie guzików oraz wszelkich zapinek, dlatego wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiał, prezentował cały przekrój założonych na grzbiet ubrań. Czy robił to zupełnie przypadkowo? Czy może podpisał jakiś kontrakt z firmą odzieżową i to za tą przyczyną musiał teraz spełniać jakieś nieludzkie wymagania, narażające jego zdrowie na szwank? No cóż, jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie nie stało za tym zachowaniem, zmrożony takim widokiem Yuuri za każdym razem miał przemożną ochotę podejść do Viktora, złapać za poły rozpiętego płaszcza i szczelnie go nim owinąć, nim przerodzi się w prawdziwego ekshibicjonistę. Znaczy... takiego bardziej niż tylko w sypialni.

Z czasem jednak japoński opór zaczął coraz bardziej słabnąć i niknąć, aż wreszcie Yuuri musiał z niechęcią przyznać, że co by o narzeczonym i jego lekkomyślności względem zdrowia nie mówić, to jednak ubierał się zawsze fantastycznie. Uwzględniając w tym również luźno powiewające płaszcze, oczywiście. Patrząc na Viktora można było odnieść takie wrażenie, że profesjonalny model zapomniał zostawić w garderobie prezentowany na wybiegu strój i wyszedł w nim tak po prostu na miasto, udowadniając tym samym, że tak, tak również się chodziło. No dobra, może i chodziło... i może nawet wyglądało się w tym nieziemsko... ale czy naprawdę nie było innego sposobu? I czy to musiało tyczyć się właśnie Viktora?

\- Yuuri? - Nagle japoński łyżwiarz usłyszał za sobą dźwięczny, męski głos, który wypowiadał jego imię z typową, słyszalną na długim "U" czułością.

\- Tak? - Yuuri oderwał wzrok od sklepowej witryny, za którą błyszczała wielka, przystrojona na złoto choinka, jeszcze raz chuchnął w przemarznięte, pozbawione rękawiczek dłonie, a potem obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na zagadującego go narzeczonego. - Co się stało, Vitya?

Ale zamiast kolejnych słów, do Yuuriego niespodziewanie dotarły ręce Viktora, którymi mężczyzna ni z tego, ni z owego owinął się wokół piersi Japończyka, jednocześnie osłaniając go połami zawsze rozpiętego płaszcza.

\- Lepiej? - dopytał z troską Rosjanin, przytulając się policzkiem do jego policzka. Ach, był tak przyjemnie ciepły... mimo że nie nosił nawet czapki ani szalika... zupełnie jakby rzeczą, która go ogrzewała, była ta niezmierna i niezmienna miłość...

\- Lepiej - przyznał spolegliwie Yuuri i pozwolił się tak trzymać aż do momentu, gdy bijące pospiesznie serce wyrównało temperaturę wzdłuż całego ciała.

Więc tak - Yuuri nie lubił, kiedy Viktor chodził w rozpiętych ubraniach. Miał z tym wielki, uwierający go w ambicję problem. Niejednokrotnie prawił mu z tego powodu morały. Ale musiał też przyznać, że w tym jednym aspekcie luźno powiewające płaszcze miały swoje małe plusy.

Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy sam mógł robić za jeden, wielki, sięgający od stóp aż do samych ust suwak.


	28. ride / przejażdżka

***

Chociaż w teorii sierpień stanowił oficjalny początek nowego sezonu łyżwiarskiego, to jednak prawda była taka, że w tym terminie nie działo się absolutnie nic znaczącego ani godnego uwagi, nie licząc może jakichś drobnych, lokalnych konkursów dla prawdziwie zdesperowa... znaczy, chętnych sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności... oraz tego, że ludzie zarządzający stroną internetową ISU uznawali to za dobrą okazję, aby wprowadzić nieco odświeżonych danych do publicznej bazy. A że bywały wówczas również takie momenty, kiedy nudzący się Yuuri nie miał już w co palca kliknąć, dlatego jak na bezrybiu i rak uchodził za rybę, tak i biografie kolegów mogły stanowić prawdziwie fascynującą lekturę podczas oczekiwania na kończącego trening narzeczonego.

\- Hej! Już jestem! Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało! - rzucił zasapany Viktor, podchodząc do jednego z krzeseł na trybunach, które okupował siedzący z nosem w telefonie Yuuri. - Nudziłeś się beze mnie?

\- Nawet nie. Phichit dał mi cynk, że pojawiły się aktualizacje w biografiach, więc powiedzmy, że miałem się czym zająć - stwierdził, po czym uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc znajomą, popielatą, rozwianą pędem biegu czuprynę. - Pomyślałem, że mógłbym sprawdzić, kto ma jakie zainteresowania.

\- O. No i jak? Znalazłeś tam coś ciekawego?

\- Ej, nie tak szybko. Dopiero co zacząłem przeglądanie od tych najmłodszych. Yurio... nie, dalej ma "filmy", "koty" i "gotowanie". Guang Hong dał po prostu "media społecznościowe" i "słodycze" - zreferował Yuuri, odszukując kolejne nazwiska na długiej rozpisce, aż w pewnym momencie jego ciemne brwi z łagodnych, wyginających się ku górze łuków zmieniły się w dwie zmarszczone, ściągnięte w stronę nasady nosa kreski. - Za to Minami napisał... "oglądanie drzew"?

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że nie zaznaczył "oglądanie Yuuriego". - Viktor zaśmiał się i przycupnął tuż obok narzeczonego, żeby mieć lepszy podgląd na jego komórkę. - Byłoby nas już dwóch w tym fanklubie.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że przynajmniej on jeden wolał to zachować w tajemnicy - odparł Yuuri, wracając na stronę główną rankingu ISU dla kategorii solistów. - A ty? Zmieniałeś coś w tym roku?

\- Powiedzmy. - Głos Viktora zniżył się o kilka tonów, co nadało mu dość podejrzanego charakteru. - Zaznaczyłem, że lubię przejażdżki.

\- Przejażdżki? - Yuuri obejrzał się w bok. Nie spodziewał się, że z Viktora był taki koneser podróży. Ba, właściwie to pierwszy raz o tym słyszał, a skoro tak, to należało sądzić, że kryło się za tym coś...

Japończyk poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach, a potem pomyślał, że chyba wolałby wrócić do koncepcji "oglądania Yuuriego" jako głównego zainteresowania wszystkich znajomych łyżwiarzy, bo wiedział, że szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy dwudziestoośmioletniego Rosjanina, zwiastował coś o wiele, wiele gorszego.

\- No bo wiesz, złoto moje. Tu chodzi o taki mały skrót myślowy dla wtajemniczonych - zdradził wreszcie Viktor, przytykając palec wskazujący do ułożonych w kształt serca warg. - "Przejażdżka" powstała od "jeździć", a "jeździć" wzięło się od "ujeżdża"...!

Szybkość, z jaką Yuuri wystrzelił rękę do góry i zasłonił nią usta narzeczonego, przekraczała nawet to, co robił, gdy po nieudanym lądowaniu quada musiał czym prędzej ratować się przed widowiskowym upadkiem. Musiał jednak przyznać, że i on nabrał nagle ochoty na małą, wakacyjną przejażdżkę - tyle że ze związanym i zakneblowanym Viktorem, przewożonym w bagażniku samochodu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O "oglądaniu drzew" wpisanym w zainteresowania dowiedziałam się ostatnio przy okazji oglądania biografii Nama Nguyena (srebrny medalista Skate Canada z 2019 roku) XD
> 
> Przepraszam za brak innych fanfików - dziś dopiero o 17 miałam okazję usiąść po całym dniu na dupcu, dopiero co cieszę się odzyskanym telefonie po zbiciu ekranu i w ogóle odwdzięczę się jutro :*


	29. injured / ranny

***

Pozycja, w jakiej znajdowały się te dwa nagie, wysportowane, splecione ze sobą w zmysłowym uścisku ciała przywodziła na myśl rzeźbę stworzoną przez natchnionego, renesansowego artystę - tylko ktoś bez reszty zafascynowany ludzką fizjonomią mógł w pełni uchwycić napięcie trwające podczas aktu spółkowania oraz zaznaczyć każdy opięty skórą mięsień oraz każdą kroplę spływającego potu, zaangażowane w to, jak para zatraconych w sobie kochanków tworzyła miłość. Jedyne, co zakłócało tę perfekcyjną wizję, to fakt, że rzeźby nie powinny się ruszać... a Viktor i Yuuri poruszali się aż nadto. Ten pierwszy siedział na łóżku, opierając się plecami o zagłówek, i trzymał splecione nogi ni to trochę po turecku, ni to w luźnym siadzie, natomiast drugi z mężczyzn znajdował się na udach tego pierwszego, trzymał ręce zarzucone za szyją Rosjanina i regularnie się unosił, by w następującej zaraz potem chwili opaść ze zduszonym westchnieniem, które błąkało się na spierzchniętych od licznych pocałunków ustach.

\- Vitya...! Vitya...! Tak dobrze...! Ach! A-aaach...! Tak...! - powtarzał Yuuri, czując, jak męskość Viktora wypełniała go na nowo z każdym kolejnym głębokim pchnięciem. - Już... już nie mogę...! Ja...!

Niesamowita, kumulująca się przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut euforia zmieszana z nagłą obawą, że przez to wszechogarniające, nieustępliwe wyczerpanie zaraz zwyczajnie weźmie i zemdleje, sprawiła, że Yuuri wczepił się mocniej w tors ukochanego i jęknął głośno, dochodząc w jego ramionach. Jednocześnie kątem oka zdołał zauważyć, że Viktor również otworzył usta i coś powiedział, jednak Yuuri niczego z tego nie zrozumiał. Nie umiał zrozumieć, bo z całych sił walczył o to, by pozostać przytomnym i nie rozpłynąć się w miękkim, bezpiecznym niebycie, by nie zniknąć... nie zasnąć... nie pozwolić tej chwili wyślizgnąć się spomiędzy palców... chciał jak najdłużej wytrzymać w pionie... chciał...

\- Yuuri... hej, Yuuri... - Wreszcie serce powoli się uspokoiło, a szum krwi złagodniał na tyle, że do uszu półprzytomnego Japończyka zaczęły dolatywać pierwsze rozpoznawalne słowa. - Ałałała...! Poczekaj, nie tak mocno...! Złoto moje...!

\- Co? Co się... Ach! Przepraszam! - Yuuri w jednej chwili wypuścił Viktora z ciasnych, prawie że nerwowych objęć, a potem spojrzał z przestrachem na znajdującego się tuż przed nim mężczyznę. - Tylko nie mów, że cię podrapałem...?

Viktor nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się nieporadnie, dlatego Yuuri wyciągnął się i zajrzał przez jego ramię, żeby zbadać miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się jego kurczono wczepione w narzeczonego dłonie. Ostrożnie dotknął pleców, dość szybko odnajdując na nich cztery rzędy cienkich, czerwonych, podbiegłych krwią linii, prowadzących na ukos od środkowej części kręgosłupa aż do barków, po jednym fragmencie na każdej z łopatek. Viktor był ranny i to z jego ewidentnej winy. Co on najlepszego zrobił...

\- Przepraszam... naprawdę nie chciałem... - powiedział ze skruchą Yuuri, mimowolnie gładząc jeden ze śladów, zupełnie jakby chciał zastosować metodę leczenia według małego dziecka, dla którego głaskane miejsce zawsze bolało trochę mniej. - Zapomniałem się...

\- W porządku, miły mój. Przecież nic się nie stało. W końcu mówi ci to człowiek, który już od dwudziestu pięciu lat zawodowo obija sobie tyłek na lodzie. - Zaraz potem Viktor sięgnął za siebie, zgarnął prawą dłoń Yuuriego i przysunął ją sobie do ust, żeby czule pocałować lekko podkurczone knykcie. - Obiecuję, że będę nosił te rany z dumą godną najcięższych łyżwiarskich kontuzji.

\- Wariat - odparł rozchmurzony Katsuki, jednocześnie prostując dłoń, by pogładzić nią narzeczonego po rozgrzanym policzku.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że wariat - przytaknął w zamian Viktor i zaśmiał się szczerze, zgarniając Yuuriego z powrotem w swoje ramiona - ale taki specjalny, bo pod twoją opieką.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki mały prequel do "Paznokci" z "Co dwa serca, to nie jedno" ;)


	30. catch / złapać

***

Różni ludzie szukali w życiu różnych rzeczy: jedni wytrwale gonili za sławą, drudzy próbowali pojąć sens istnienia, jeszcze inni mieli nadzieję na to, że zdołają kiedyś trafić na miłość swego życia... a aspiracje krążącego po kuchni Yuuriego skupiały się póki co na odnalezieniu w odmętach szafek puszki z mąką gryczaną. Na bliny. Przepisu dziadka Yurio. Na dzisiejszy obiad. Bo właściwie czemu by nie. Yuuri postanowił, że czas najwyższy zacząć zgłębiać tajniki kuchni rosyjskiej dla swojej własnej, osobistej satysfakcji (i może dla zdobycia kilku pochwał od zachwyconego tą niespodzianką narzeczonego), dlatego starał się zadbać o zgodność wszystkich wypisanych na kartce składników, w tym również wyżej wspomnianej mąki. Szczególnie że Viktor jeszcze wczoraj zapewniał, jakoby taką na stanie również mieli.

Yuuri bez większego powodzenia przeszukał cały rząd szafek znajdujących się pod blatem i z lekką rezygnacją zajął się tymi wiszącymi, gdy nagle... Tam! Jest! To to! Granatowa puszka z białymi kwiatkami! Na najwyższej półce ulokowanej w szafce na rogu japoński łyżwiarz odnalazł brakujący element obiadowej układanki. Idealnie. Viktor powinien zaraz wyjść na spacer z Makkachinem, więc akurat będzie mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przygotować bliny w całkowitej tajemnicy. Yuuri podsunął krzesło i wspiął się na nie, chcąc tym starym, sprawdzonym sposobem dosięgnąć do puszki z mąką, ale niestety - o ile apartament Viktora wydawał się idealnie wysoki pod względem komfortu mieszkania, to jednak posiadanie równie wysokiej zabudowy w kuchni sprawiało tym niższym domownikom całkiem sporo problemów. Japończyk nie zamierzał jednak tak łatwo przyznać się do porażki, dlatego wspiął się na palce, już-już czując opuszkami wyciągniętej dłoni chłodną krawędź metalowego opakowania...

\- Yuuri? - Drgnął, niespodziewanie słysząc za sobą głos Viktora. - A może chcesz, żebym kupił ci coś w...?

Krótka chwila nieuwagi, noga krzesła wpadająca w szczelinę między płytkami, ciężar ciała przechylony zbyt mocno na jedną ze stron wąskiego siedziska. Yuuri właśnie zdołał się ucieszyć, że był w stanie poruszyć opakowaniem i nawet przyciągnął je bliżej siebie, tyle że w następnej sekundzie to on sam się przesunął i jak kamień runął w dół. Rozległ się głośny brzdęk spadającej na podłogę puszki i pisk wystraszonego tym zdarzeniem Makkachina, za to Yuuri zdążył jedynie zacisnąć oczy, spodziewając się najgorszego - że zaraz nadejdzie tępy ból albo że wyląduje prosto na twardej puszce, robiąc sobie dodatkową krzywdę... ale o dziwo nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego poczuł, że ktoś głośno sapnął, zaparł się i złapał go prosto w silne, jakby tylko czekające na to ramiona.

\- Mam cię...! - Yuuri uniósł wzrok i zobaczył tuż przed sobą błękitne oczy Viktora, jak zwykle promieniujące łagodną, niezachwianą radością. - Idealny chwyt za pełne trzy punkty!

\- Ej, Viktor, przecież to nie tak to działa - zwrócił mimowolnie uwagę (choć jednocześnie doceniał fakt, że na tak szczątkową wiedzę o koszykówce Viktor zdołał wykrzesać z siebie przynajmniej tyle informacji), a potem Yuuri wsparł się rękami o ramiona narzeczonego, próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, że chciał już stanąć na własne nogi. - Przepraszam, poczekaj, nie dźwigaj mnie... ja...

\- O nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie ma tak dobrze. Po pierwsze to to jest bardzo dobra okazja, żeby wreszcie potrenować razem podnoszenia, a po drugie - zdradził Rosjanin i wymownie obrócił się profilem w stronę ukochanego - to chyba za ten brawurowy ratunek należą mi się jakieś inne słowa, prawda?

Na twarzy podtrzymywanego mężczyzny pojawiły się dwa soczyście karminowe rumieńce, kiedy zrozumiał, że jego niedoszłe bliny przegrały z kretesem walkę o dzisiejszą palmę pierwszeństwa wśród dowodów szczerej miłości, po czym Yuuri wyciągnął się i złożył na policzku Viktora w pełni zasłużonego buziaka.

\- Ano - przyznał cicho, ale za to z wielką czułością. - Dziękuję, Vitya.


	31. ripe / dojrzały

***

Ech...

Długie, pełne boleści westchnienie po dobrej minucie wahania wreszcie wydostało się spomiędzy wąskich, pokrytych balsamem ust i rozbrzmiało gładkim echem, przytłumionym nieco przez inne obecne na hali lodowiska w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów odgłosy. Ano właśnie. Praktycznie nic dodać, nic ująć. Tak zwyczajnie i po prostu... ech...

Viktor stał z rękami wspartymi o bandę i kompletnie martwy w środku obserwował, jak jego ukochane, pochodzące z dalekiej Japonii złoto uśmiechało się promiennie do Yakova, słuchając zwięzłych porad trenera odnośnie skakania poczwórnego salchowa na samym początku nowo ułożonego programu dowolnego. I pewnie wszystko byłoby w najlepszym porządku gdyby nie fakt, że niecały kwadrans temu ten sam słodki, czarujący Yuuri kompletnie spacyfikował Viktora, mówiąc mu wprost, że jego sposób wyjaśniania techniki wykonywania quadów nie do końca mu odpowiadał i dlatego wolał skorzystać z pomocy starszego, "o wiele bardziej doświadczonego" (no dosłownie tak to powiedział!) szkoleniowca. Jasne, to nie tak, że Viktor poczuł się zdradzony czy coś... skądże znowu... nie mógł mieć nawet za złe tego, że Yuuri próbował doskonalić swoje umiejętności łyżwiarskie wszelkimi dostępnymi metodami... zwłaszcza, że były w pełni legalne... ale jakoś nie umiał ukryć tego, że jednak wjechało mu to trochę na ambicję...

Wreszcie po kilku minutach wnikliwej obserwacji Viktor zauważył, że Yuuri pokiwał głową w sposób ostateczny, potem skłonił się głęboko przez Yakovem i wreszcie wrócił do bandy obok Nikiforova, zgarniając ze znajdującego się tam Makkachino-pokrowca garść chusteczek.

\- Uhm... więc wolisz dojrzałych facetów, co... - rzucił z nagła Viktor, trochę z przekąsem, a trochę bez kontekstu, bo nie wiedział, jak właściwie powinien zagaić rozmowę.

\- Dojrzałych trenerów, jeśli już. I nie, nie wolę. Celestino jest tego żywym przykładem - poprawił Japończyk i przyjrzał się uważniej naburmuszonemu... znaczy się, spoglądającemu w zupełnie inną stronę Rosjaninowi. - Tylko nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny o pana Feltsmana?

\- Ja? Wcale - zaprzeczył Viktor, ale zrobił to stanowczo zbyt szybko, żeby była to całkowita prawda. - Po prostu... tak jakoś zwróciłem na to uwagę.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tym sztucznie neutralnym oznajmieniu, mogła oznaczać tylko jedno. "Kochanie, bujać to my, a nie nas, a jak będziesz chciał mnie kiedyś na poważnie oszukać, to proszę, patrz bardziej w moją stronę, a nie gdzieś w sufit".

\- Ale powiedz... - zaczął znów Viktor, a że niespecjalnie nadawał się do prowadzenia kłótni, dlatego jego usta z zabawnie wydętych szybko zmieniły się w takie o kształcie smutno wygiętej podkówki. - Gdybym miał tak duże czoło jak Yakov, to traktowałbyś mnie choć trochę poważniej?

Yuuri zatrzymał się w połowie wydmuchiwania nosa, wytrzeszczył oczy, aż wreszcie parsknął źle skrywanym śmiechem.

\- No naprawdę, co ja z tobą mam - westchnął, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do Viktora, po czym odłożył chusteczki i obdarzył zatroskanego mężczyznę szczerym, leczącym wszelkie znane mu choroby uśmiechem. - Trenerze Nikiforov, czy mógłbym pana poprosić o krótką konsultację? Chciałbym, żeby mój narzeczony, który ma dziś jakieś kosmiczne dziwne podejrzenia, zdołał się jakoś rozchmurzyć i nie czuł się źle z powodu tego, że nie jest w stanie doradzić mi we wszystkich aspektach życia. To co? Uda się coś z tym zrobić?

\- Znaczy... myślę, że jeśli tylko okażesz mu odpowiednio dużo miłości w domu, to powinien czuć się wystarczająco doceniony - uznał powoli Viktor, kompletnie bezbronny wobec tak solidnej dawki promieniowania LL, a potem potrząsnął głową i odetchnął głębiej, przywołując się do właściwego porządku. - Ale dość już tego. Chodź. Sprawdzimy, co ten staruszek naopowiadał ci o salchowie i czy uda się to zastosować w praktyce.

Rozczulony Viktor podszedł do bramki, chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń czekającego na niego Yuuriego i poszusował razem z ukochanym na środek lodowiska - czyli tam, gdzie było ich wspólne miejsce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONIEC :)


End file.
